Hearts Change
by Mewknight
Summary: Was deleted. Posted back up. Sorry! XP When things seemed right, Sophie dumps Howl! Howl desperately makes a potion to find Sophie...but something goes wrong. Mpreg. A little bit of HowlXJustin, HowlXSophie, HowlXCalcifer, and HowlXMarkl.
1. Chapter 1

Hearts Change

Author's note: WARNING! In this story, these characters live in the original moving castle instead of the flying castle (SPOILERS). So don't get mixed up when this story mentions that Sophie has silver hair (SPOILERS) and *she's not an old woman anymore (SPOILERS). And also this story mentions Prince Justin as his human self (SPOILERS). =P Wow so many spoilers… Also I didn't want to add the witch of the wastes into this story. Sorry for all the witch of the wastes fans out there! XP

*She doesn't have that spell on her anymore in this story. (SPOILERS! XP)

XxXxXxXxX

One evening, a certain silver haired popped a question, "What do you think about another Markl running around here?"

"Another Markl?" A certain raven-haired questioned as he glanced at the boy who was at his desk, doing work with his dog, Heen, in his lap.

"Yeah." Sophie smiled. The silver haired and the raven-haired were sitting on the only long table in the room, drinking tea.

Howl chuckled, "One is enough."

"Hm?" Markl looked up, knowing someone's talking about him.

Sophie paled as she stumbled with words, "I-but-you-" But after a moment, her face turned red, "How can you be so heartless?!" she screamed as she slammed her cup down on the table. Calcifer and Markl lifted their heads up to see what happened.

"Sophie, I wasn't-" Howl tried to lead this conversation to a calmer state, but his beloved interrupted him.

"Howl-" Sophie started but stopped her sentence short and just stared at the raven-haired before walking off toward the entrance door.

"Hey, wait. Where're you going?" Howl said as he got up out of his seat.

"Sophie!" Markl called out when his master didn't get Sophie to stop in her tracks.

Sophie did turn around, but only for a brief moment to face the boy, "Please, stay with him Markl. Take care." The silver haired softly smiled at Markl then quickly spun around and walked down the stairs.

"Zing." The dial pointed to red; the Kingsbury door.

"Wait! Sophie!" Howl quickly ran after the girl.

_"Why is she leaving?! Why Kingsbury?!"_ The raven-haired quickly thought as he opened his arms out wide to catch his lover into his arms. But the brunette got him before he did. She punched him in the cheek, sending him flying backwards. Howl sprawled all over the stairs as he gaped and blinked, trying to regain his focus.

"I'm sorry…Howl." Sophie said before she opened the door and ran off into the sunset.

"Sophie!" Markl called out again as he grabbed Heen into his arms and ran toward the door. When he was at the top of the stairs, he put down Heen and carefully stepped over the raven-haired.

"Sophie-" The boy called out her name again when he was at the threshold, but then got quiet and just stood there. The orange setting sun made all the buildings light up in red and gold. Orange tears were shed and sobbing was heard even though the engines of the cars that drove by were loud.

"…Ah! Sophie!" Howl gasped as he sprang to his feet and ran to catch the girl…but stopped in mid-step for the girl was nowhere to be seen. The raven-haired stood at the threshold and watched the sunset turn into sundown. He was doing the same thing his apprentice was doing, except he didn't shed a tear.

"It's all right, Ma-" Howl said in a soft tone as he tried to comfort the boy by placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. But the boy pulled away and ran up the stairs to the second floor, closing his bedroom door behind him. Howl let out a breath as he felt his shoulders sag. He turned back around to face Kingsbury and continued to stare at the now dark buildings.

"She couldn't have just disappeared out of…" The raven-haired mumbled to himself. He face-palmed himself when the thought hit him.

_"I taught her some basic spells. She might have disguised herself… She must be out of our reach by now…"_ Howl thought as he clenched his teeth and slowly closed the door, as if in a moment in the crack of the door, he might see his beloved again. But all he saw was the darkness.

"You know, you should go after her." Calcifer spoke, disturbing the silence. Howl didn't answer. He walked past the fire demon and up the stairs, quietly closing his bedroom door behind him.

"No one listens to a fire demon." Calcifer mumbled to himself.

The moving castle was quiet all through the night, despite how the castle was made up with: iron plates and a contraption of wheels and bands. Except the only sound inside the castle were the soft sound of a fire crackling and a hoarse barking of a former errand dog.

XxXxXxXxX

The next night…

"Yes, a drink of this and I'll find her. Where ever I am, she'll come back to me." A certain raven-haired held up a vial to the light of his lamp to watch the magenta liquid swirl as he moved his hand. He knew that once he kisses her, the spell he put on himself would wear off.

After a moment of staring at the liquid, he tilted his head back and drank the potion, knowing that nothing could go wrong. He read the ingredients of the potion plenty of times before _and_ during the conduction of the experiment. He's a wizard for god's sake! So he was confident that nothing could go wrong…

XxXxXxXxX

"Calcifer, watch Markl while I'm gone." Howl whispered to the hearth. The raven-haired watched as the small, glowing orb grew along the logs.

"Hm…? Why are you askin' me that…? I'm always here." Calcifer sleepily spoke in a soft tone as he opened his eyes.

"Alright! Thank you, Calcifer!" Blue eyes danced with excitement as Howl gave a smile to the fire demon before walking toward the entrance door. His red and gold diamond coat floated a little off the ground as he walked.

"Squeak." The raven-haired opened the door to the dark buildings of Kingsbury. During the day, nobody had gone out into any of the four places, nor the first floor. All the two did was stay cooped up in their rooms, until now.

"So you **are** going to go after her." Calcifer pointed out.

"Yes." Howl simply said then closed the door behind him. Once again, inside the castle was silent.

XxXxXxXxX

The raven-haired let out a breath as he leaned against a dark red building. He was strolling all along the closed shops then the houses, but could not find his lover. So he decided to take a break against a dark red building.

_"I guess she's not around here."_ Howl thought as he closed his eyes, knowing that if she were miles away from Kingsbury, it would take her a while to come back.

"Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap." Footsteps. Howl looked around him, looking which way his beloved was coming from.

"Ah! Mr. Pendragon! What are you doing here?" A familiar voice whispered to his right. A being in a cloak hid its face with its hood but the raven-haired knew who the being was.

"Prince Ju-" A hand clamped over Howl's mouth, preventing him to say anything further.

"Don't worry about the formalities. That is why I wore this," The being paused to tug on his hood with his free hand, "Just call me Justin." After he said this, the being slipped off his hood, revealing Prince Justin. But what was different about the prince was that the blonde uncurled his hair, leaving the prince with wavy long hair.

"So, what are you doing here?" Justin asked again. Howl pushed himself off of the dark red building and wrapped his coat around his body more tightly, for it was chilly tonight.

"I just wanted to stroll around Kingsbury." The raven-haired sighed as he looked up at the night sky. Bright orbs danced on the dark background and the biggest orb lighted the Earth.

"Along? I mean, Sophie-" Justin raised an eyebrow but Howl cut him off.

"She's not here!" Howl shot out but then realizing his mistake, he turned his back to the prince and spoke a little shakily, "S-she's at home, asleep." He lied. But all the blonde did was nod like some psychiatric.

"Here, come with me." Justin suddenly took the raven-haired's wrist and lead the man through Kingsbury.

_"Where are you Sophie?"_ Howl thought as he followed the prince.

XxXxXxXxX

"Ring." The bell on the door swayed as two beings passed the threshold.

"Ah, Justin! Oh, who's your friend?" The early 40's looking man with brown hair and a jolly smile greeted the blonde. While he asked his question, he put the glass he was wiping dry with a towel down on the counter behind him.

"This is Mr. Pendragon." Justin patted Howl's shoulder as he introduced the raven-haired.

"Ah, so _you're_ that wizard Pendragon? Justin told me a lot about you and your girlfriend." The bartender winked when he said "girlfriend". A slight pink rose on Howl's cheeks, for he knew whom the brunette was talking about.

"Mr. Pendragon? This is Jack." The blonde continued his introductions as he held out a hand to signal that the name "Jack" belonged to the bartender that stood in front of them.

"Hey." Jack gave the raven-haired a smile. Howl forced a smile back.

"So, what would you like today, Justin?" The bartender changed the subject as he began to pick out two glasses from the rack behind him.

"The usual." Justin simply said as he took a seat. Howl followed suit as he sat next to the blonde.

"And what would you like, sir?" Jack asked the raven-haired. Howl immediately felt for his wallet.

_"Augh! I forgot to bring it. Well this __**was**__ an unexpected visit from the prince…"_ The raven-haired cursed under his breath as he felt only material in his pocket.

"No, nothing for me tonight." Howl smiled politely.

"Get him the usual," Justin decided and when he saw the raven-haired's confused face, he chuckled, "I brought you here, so I'm treating you."

"Oh. Thank you." Howl said to both the blonde and the bartender when he was given his "usual". He put the glass to his lips and tasted the alcohol.

"It's red wine." The raven-haired commented. Justin suddenly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Howl raised an eyebrow.

The blonde wiped a tear away as he controlled his laughter, "I was just slightly surprised!" he paused to take another sip of his drink, "But it was your right to think that it was some expensive high-class wine. I come to escape the castle and everything and be like everyone else for a moment." As he said his last sentence, he looked out the window with a faraway look in his eyes. Howl could only look into his a quarter empty glass and stare at his reflection in the red liquid.

"Ah! Here Jack, can you refill his?" The blonde stepped out of his trance and suddenly took away the raven-haired's glass out of his hands, for the blonde noticed Howl's staring.

"Sure thing." The bartender gladly took the glass and started to refill the glass with the red wine.

"I'm treating you, remember?" Justin said again as he smiled.

XxXxXxXxX

"You know…I used to have this shade of hair…(hic)" Howl had one-too-many glasses of the red wine. His arm hung lousily around Justin's shoulders and his free hand lay on top of the blonde's head.

"Oh…my glass is empty," The raven-haired said after he clumsily removed his hand from the prince's head, touching Justin's face in the process, and tilting the glass to see a small pool of red liquid at the bottom, "Hey (hic), can I have a refill?!" Howl raised his voice for no apparent reason as he held up the glass.

Justin chuckled nervously, "I'm going to take him home." The blonde grabbed the glass out of the raven-haired's hand, signaling to the raven-haired that he cannot have any more alcohol.

"Hey! What're you-" Howl complained as he tried to grab the glass, which was spinning. The blonde wrapped an arm around Howl's waist and stood up, supporting the raven-haired.

"Here, Jack. Keep the change. Thank you!" Justin slid a few gold coins toward the bartender.

"Anytime. Take care of your friend there! It will mean a lot to him." Jack said to Justin's back. The prince waved with his free hand then opened the door.

"Ring."

XxXxXxXxX

"Knock, knock, knock."

"Mhm…?" Calcifer groaned as he opened an eye.

"Knock, knock, knock." The knocking continued. The fire demon let out a breath as he climbed higher up his logs.

"Markl! Markl! It's the Kingsbury door!" Calcifer called out as loud as he could. As expected, a door being shut was heard upstairs and slow footsteps creaked along the wooden boards.

"Mmh…Kingsbury…?" Markl asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

"Come on! The person's waiting." Calcifer chided. The brunette grumbled as he took his time down the steps.

When the boy opened the door, Markl was wide awake, "Turnip head!"

"Hey there!" A smiling blonde greeted.

"Hurk!" In the background, the two could hear, including Calcifer, something watery and chunky hit the sidewalk.

"Who's that?" Markl asked.

"Ah, Mr. Pendragon. He had one-too-many I'm afraid." Prince Justin explained as he looked to his left. Howl was leaning against the brick wall, holding his muddle with one arm and his other hand leaned on the wall to hold his body in a standing position, as he emptied out his stomach.

"Is he all right?" The boy leaned forward to see the sick man more clearly as he frowned in worry.

"He'll feel better tomorrow." Prince Justin tried to reassure the brunette's nerves.

"Are you done, Mr. Pendragon?" The blonde asked when he only heard coughing from the raven-haired. When Howl wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and nodded, Justin gently wrapped the raven-haired's right arm around his neck and slowly lead the raven-haired into his moving castle.

"I'll help!" Markl said as he took his master's left arm. The blonde chuckled.

"Thank you."

XxXxXxXxX

"You can go back to sleep. I can manage here." Prince Justin said to the brunette when they were in front of Howl's room.

"Alright. Good night Turnip head!" The boy smiled as he waved goodbye to the blonde and entered his own room, closing the door behind him.

"Oh, Sophie's not here either." Justin mumbled to himself as he opened the door to a room full of "things". He assumed the girl was in Howl's room, since he didn't see her downstairs.

"Of course she's not here!" Howl suddenly said, almost yelling.

"Hm?" The blonde looked at the raven-haired in confusion.

"She left me! But I'm going to get her back once and for all!" The drunken man continued, waving his fist in the air as he said his last sentence.

"I thought you said she was asleep at home?"

"No (hic), I lied." Howl simply said as he tugged his arm out of Justin's hand then crookedly walked forward.

"Ah!" Prince Justin caught the man before he walked into the wall of his room then slowly led Howl toward his bed.

When the blonde lay the raven-haired down on his back, Justin asked, "But how could she have left? It was only recently that she figured out she loved you."

"I don't know…she just left me…" Howl choked as tears began to spring from his eyes. The blonde was slightly surprised by this, but then he smiled.

"You'll find her. I'm sure you will. Well, good night Mr. Pendragon. Hope you will have a good night's res-" A tug on his collar stopped him from finishing his sentence. Both of his hands leaned on the bed to support his body from falling onto the being that lay in that bed.

"You know, you remind me of her. Soft pale skin…silky hair…" Howl said as he tugged on Justin's collar to bring the blonde closer to his face.

"U-uh, Mr. Pendragon, sir-I uh-" Prince Justin stumbled with his words as he tried to let the raven-haired release his grasp on his collar with words. But it did not change the drunken man's mind.

"Shh…" Howl placed his index finger on the blonde's lips and smirked. A blush rose on the prince's cheeks.

"Mr-mmh…!" The raven-haired tugged on Justin's collar again and brought their lips together. The prince's eyes grew wide but then found himself closing them. His arms and legs moved on their own as they lay on both sides of the being, which was now under him.

_"We're both straight, I'm sure, and both guys! …But…"_ The blonde thought as he deepened the kiss, finding himself loving the sensation he's feeling. Both men wrapped their arms around each other and climbed under the covers, for reasons of privacy and a smaller space. Muffled moaning was heard all throughout the room. But pass the bedroom door, only the sounds of the bed creaking were heard.


	2. Chapter 2

Hearts Change – Chapter 2

Bright rays of light shined through the windows of a moving castle. A few beings arouse, for their bodies sense the morning air. A certain blonde shifted as he slowly opened his eyes. He stared at a wall covered in color objects as he gradually noticed his surroundings.

"…Where am I…?" Prince Justin breathed as he pushed against the mattress he was lying on with a hand and sat up. He could hear birds chirping somewhere outside, as he rubbed his eyes to fully wake himself up.

"Mmh…" Beside him, he heard a groan and felt the mattress move as the being that lay next to him turned over. The blonde instinctively turned his head to see what was next to him and saw Howl "Pendragon", opened mouthed, drool on his chin, and bare-chested. The raven-haired was probably not only bare-chested but also nude, since the prince found himself nude as well. He also saw his and the raven-haired's clothes scattered everywhere. Memories of last night flashed through his brain as he began to feel a blush creeping on his face.

"What gotten into me? I probably drank too much as well," Prince Justin mumbled to himself as he tried to calm his nerves, but then he gasped, remembering something else, "Father might be furious if I'm not there for the morning meal!" The blonde whispered as to not wake the being sleeping next to him. He carefully got out of bed, slowly slipped his clothes and cloak on, and tip toed out of the room.

XxXxXxXxX

That afternoon…

"Mmh…" Howl groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He slowly sat up, for his head pounded against his skull. As he wiped his chin to wipe off the dried saliva, he thought he smelt a faint aroma of bacon and eggs.

"…Wha…? …Sophie…?" Howl croaked as he got out of bed and picked up his shirt that was on the floor. After he put on all of his clothes that he found all over his bedroom floor, he held his head in one hand and took his time walking pass the threshold and down the stairs to the first floor.

"Sophie…!" The raven-haired said his beloved's name again as he thought he saw a piece of a blue dress in front of Calcifer's fireplace. But it was only his imagination when he realized that no one was actually standing in front of the fireplace. Howl's shoulders sagged as he felt disappointment sneak into his heart.

_"That means that aroma I smelt…was just my imagination."_ Howl reluctantly thought.

"Master Howl?" Markl questioned as the brunette watched his master turn around and walk back upstairs.

"Wait. Just let me freshen up." Howl breathed before he disappeared from view.

Markl sighed as he bowed his head, "I've **been** waiting since yesterday…"

XxXxXxXxX

20 minutes later…

"Markl?" Howl asked in a soft tone as he found the brunette sitting on the long table with his head in his arms. The raven-haired silently sat opposite of the boy and carefully touched the brunette's arm.

"Hey, I'm going to get her back. I promise." Howl said, knowing that losing Sophie hit his apprentice hard.

Markl lifted his head a little, sniffling, "Really?"

"Yeah," Howl gave the boy a loving smile then beamed, "Say, why don't we have breakfast?"

"But it's the afternoon."

"Hm…then why don't we have a 'brunch'?"

"Ok." The brunette nodded as he sat up properly. The raven-haired got out of his seat and stood in front of the fireplace, already picking out the pan he was going to use to cook their "brunch".

"Markl, can you pass me the bacon and eggs?" Howl asked behind his shoulder, deciding that they should have a breakfast meal instead of a lunch meal. Markl nodded and got out of his seat as well to grab the condiments from the cupboard, which was where they kept their food.

"Leave it here?"

"Thank you, Markl." The raven-haired just glanced at the boy then pulled the pan he chose off of the overhead rack and held the pan over Calcifer's head, signaling to the fire demon to bow his head. Calcifer willingly did so as he watched Howl, making sure the raven-haired wouldn't go far as to crush him. Markl sat back down into his seat, watching his master.

"Hey, you know, that Turnip head left some time ago. If you were wondering." The fire demon informed.

"Hm." The raven-haired simply said as he tried not to blush, for the memories of last night flashed through his head. But then he calmed down when he thought of the most important thing at hand.

"Now the-" Howl stopped his sentence short when he looked to his right. The single wooden chair was there with the bacon dish and egg basket stacked up on each other, but in a way that surfaced the raven-haired's memories. Howl softly smiled as he gently wrapped his free hand over the rim of the egg basket, remembering the time he met Sophie the second time, in his house nonetheless.

"Hey, Howl? Are you all right?" Calcifer asked in a soft tone as he peaked out from under the pan.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." The raven-haired's voice shook as he quickly picked up an egg from the basket. But then he immediately dropped it back into the wheat-color basket and fell to his knees. The dark gray pan clattered to the floor as Howl let go of the pan so he could cover his face with his hands. Sobbing was heard, as the raven-haired's shoulders shook.

"Master Howl!" Markl said as he quickly got out of his seat and kneeled beside his master. The brunette's hand hesitantly moved toward the raven-haired's back as he was deciding whether he should comfort his master or not. But then he took the chance and gently rubbed the back of a certain being.

"Markl…!"

"Hm? Woah!" Howl suddenly caught the brunette into his arms, taking the boy off guard. Though after awhile, the apprentice returned the hug and buried his face into the raven-haired's shoulder.

"…Why did Sophie leave…? S-she wasn't like all those other woman…" Markl talked into Howl's shoulder as he cried.

"I don't know…I just don't know…" The rave-haired replied in a low voice. Tears were shed as clothes got damped. A fire flickered as wondering eyes watched the two.

"Hnn…!" Heen barked as he nudged Howl with his nose.

"…Hm…? …You're hungry…aren't you? …Come on, Markl. Let's finish 'brunch'." The raven-haired sniffled as he wiped his eyes dry with the back of his hand. He pet the dog before picking up the pan that lay next to them and stood up, ready to cook again.

"Ok." Markl agreed as he stood beside his master.

_"Something's definitely different about Howl…what could it be…?"_ Calcifer thought as he peaked out from under the pan.

XxXxXxXxX

Author's note: Sorry that this chapter is short! XD Well anyways, the earlier chapters are always short (sometimes). XP Hope you liked it! Next chappy! Onward!


	3. Chapter 3

Hearts Change – Chapter 3

Author's note: _**Month 1**_, _**month 2**_, _**month 3**_, etc. is Calcifer's inner mind journal! Not a diary of course! XP Well, anyways, here's the next chappy! Hope you enjoy it!

XxXxXxXxX

**_Month 1_**

"_Hey, watch Markl while I'm gone," He had said before he walked out the door. Now every time when Markl isn't around, he leaves to go on a search to find __**her**__– Sophie. Just like before. Hah…I hope he finds her._

**_Month 2_**

_I think Howl caught the flu. He's been vomiting everywhere! But he still goes out…I hope he finds her soon._

**_Month 3_**

_Augh! This has gone far enough! He had fainted a few times, spiked a fever, and vomited almost every morning and afternoon! Where are you Sophie?!_

XxXxXxXxX

"Master Howl!"

"…I'm fine, just bring me the bucket- mmh!" Howl said as he covered his mouth with a hand to prevent himself from puking all over the floor again. He had collapsed a moment ago from dizziness and the sudden urge to vomit. Heen was barking, knowing something was wrong. Calcifer just watched from his hearth.

"H-hey! Why are you so hyper?" Markl tried to calm the dog by petting his hyper dog all over the place after he gave the raven-haired the gray bucket.

"Hnn…!" Heen continued to bark.

"What's wrong, boy?" The brunette decided to calm the jumpy dog by words.

"Blargh!" Howl continued to empty his stomach into the gray bucket. But since he put the bucket on the floor, as a relief to not have to hold it, and was leaning over it so he could directly throw up into that small cylinder space, his hand slipped from the vomit that was still on the floor.

"Hnn…!" Heen got out of Markl's grasp and ran…

The raven-haired gasped as he stared at the contents in the bucket, which were inches away from his face. Heen had run under Howl's chest, which was an arc-like structure from him leaning over, and supported the raven-haired from not falling over, headfirst into the bucket.

"…Thank you, He- hurk!" Howl said, stopping short, as he emptied what was left in his belly. Markl's eyebrows looked as though they were knitted together as he worried about his master's health. The raven-haired had vomited for almost two months already.

"Hnn…!" The dog barked in response. Calcifer continued to watch, studying the sick man.

Something clicked in the fire demon's mind as his eyes widened in realization, "No…it…can't be…!" Calcifer whispered as he frowned. Howl coughed hoarsely as Markl worriedly waited for any orders from his master.

XxXxXxXxX

Same day…midnight…

"Zing." The dial pointed to red; the Kingsbury door. A shadowed being entered through the door and after passing the threshold, he closed the wooden door silently behind him. The being slowly walked up the stairs, which led to the first floor, and stopped walking when he was in front of the fire demon's fireplace. The being slumped in the single wooden chair that was directly in front of the fireplace and let out a breath.

The fire in the hearth, which was a red orb at the moment, grew along the logs as it awoke, "…So, did you find her?" Calcifer spoke in a soft tone.

The being shook his head, "I tried to look along the outer boarder of Kingsbury…but no luck." The raven-haired spoke in the same tone as the fire demon.

There was a moment of silence before Calcifer spoke, "…You shouldn't push yourself, you know, you might-"

"I'm tired. Make hot water for my bath." Howl suddenly said, interrupting the fire demon's sentence. The raven-haired stood up and quickly walked up the stairs before the fire demon could say anything more.

But Calcifer wasn't planning on saying anything. He just watched the tired man walk up the stairs and into the darkness.

_"-Run yourself out…or hurt the thing that is within you… Just wait a little longer, Howl."_ Calcifer finished his sentence in his mind as he did what the raven-haired requested: heat up water for the bath.

XxXxXxXxX

"Shh…" Water poured out of the silver faucets when Howl turned both the hot and cold knobs. The raven-haired watched the steam rise from his tub as he started to undress himself, knowing it'll take awhile for the water to rise.

"…So, Calcifer knows…" Howl muttered to himself as he pulled off the last bit of his clothes. He slipped into the white tub when the water rose a quarter below from the rim and let out a breath when the warm water soaked his skin. He could feel the water lap at his tired muscles as he leaned the back of his head against the rim of the tub. Blue eyes closed as he felt the smooth rhythm of the moving castle faintly vibrate through his bones.

"I can…a-always k- get rid of it…" The raven-haired spoke in a low voice. He couldn't get himself to say, "kill". The word pierced his heart somehow; even thinking it made his chest feel tight.

Howl subconsciously moved his right hand, placing it on his bare abdomen.

"…How was I- why was I the one to conceive it…? …It was supposed to be Sophie!" The raven-haired bent over as he wrapped his arms around himself and sobbed. The tips of his raven-colored hair that hung around his face made little waves on the surface of the water, while the being's shaking body made bigger ones. Howl sat in the now cold water, crying his beloved's name out as tears ran down his cheeks and into the tub. Only when the dawn's wind blew through the window did he quieted down into whimpering.

"Just wait a little longer…" Calcifer whispered to the ceiling before going back into the logs.

XxXxXxXxX

Afternoon…

"Thmp!" Howl took out a huge book off the shelf on the first floor and opened the book on the long wooden table. He opened to the page he wanted, with a little help of magic of course, and scanned the open page that lay out before him, looking for something…

"What are you looking for?" A curious brunette asked as he suddenly popped up at the raven-haired's side, dog in his arms.

"A mistake." Howl simply said. His eyes didn't leave the book as he spoke.

"A mistake?" Markl repeated as he raised an eyebrow then scanned the open book, trying to help his master out.

_"The ingredients and the instructions are all here. What did I do wrong…?"_ The raven-haired thought as he tapped his index finger on the table, rescanning the pale-colored page.

"It's a finding spell. I don't see anything wrong with it." The brunette commented as he looked up to see a concentrated raven-haired.

"Thmp!" The book suddenly closed and a silent Howl put the big book back on the shelf.

"Master Howl?" Markl gasped as he watched his master turn around and walk up the stairs to the second floor. A puzzled look was on the raven-haired's face.

_"What's wrong with him…?"_ The brunette thought as he decided to let his master have some space.

"Come on, let's play in the garden." Markl said in a soft tone to the dog in his arms as he put Heen down on the floor and walked toward the entry door, his dog following close behind him. But the boy had to pick up his heavy dog again, for Heen couldn't walk up or down stairs without a little help.

"Zing." The dial pointed to yellow, Howl's gift to Sophie: a field of flowers.

XxXxXxXxX

Author's note: Augh! This chappy is short too! Well, hope you liked it! On to the next one!


	4. Chapter 4

Hearts Change – Chapter 4

___**Month 4**_

__Now he goes out for days…just like before. Hah…I hope he's all right…

XxXxXxXxX

Evening…

"Zing." The dial pointed to green; Sophie's hometown. Recently, Howl changed the Wastes portal to Sophie's hometown, since they had found the missing prince.

"Click." The door opened and a certain raven-haired walked, or rather limped, into his castle.

"You look awful… Have you been eating?" Calcifer asked in a soft tone when the thin looking man sat in the single wooden chair in front of the fireplace, where it has always been.

Howl forced a chuckle, "All I can eat are green pickled mangoes and vanilla ice cream mixed together without throwing them back up."

Calcifer made a face, "An odd combination…" The raven-haired nodded in agreement as he bent over to take his shoes off. He sighed with content when he took one of his shoes off, revealing a red, swollen foot.

"It looks worse than I thought." Howl groaned as he started rubbing it, for his foot ached. Every muscle of his body ached unfortunately, but he attended to his foot first.

After a moment of silence, Calcifer spoke, "Take a break…you might-"

"-Hurt it," The raven-haired finished the fire demon's sentence as he slightly smiled, "How long have you known?"

"…Since last month."

"Hm." Howl agreed, for he noticed just last month as well. The raven-haired pulled off his other shoe and started to rub his identical red, swollen foot.

"Did you have them checked out?" Calcifer asked, frowning at the man's feet.

"A local doctor told me that if I take the best medicine in the world, which is sleeping, then the swelling would go down." Howl put back his shoes on when he was done rubbing his poor feet then leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, wincing with discomfort now and then from his sore muscles.

"Are you going to keep it…?" Calcifer suddenly asked.

"Hm…" The raven-haired mumbled as he opened his eyes, placing a hand on his abdomen as if the answer would suddenly come to him from the growing being within him.

"If you are, how are you going to go through with it? I mean, I believe that guys-" The fire demon continued.

"Yes, I know!" Howl interrupted as he raised his voice. He realized what he'd done and spoke in a soft tone, "I've been wondering that myself…"

"Hey wait, where are you going?" Calcifer asked as he watched the raven-haired suddenly stand up and walk toward the door he came in from moments ago.

"I'm going to ask the _other father_ on what he thinks about this." Howl slightly growled as he stretched "other father".

"Zing." The dial pointed red as the raven-haired turned the copper doorknob, opening to an orange city of Kingsbury.

"I'll be back." Howl simply said before walking through the threshold and into the orange city, the wooden door immediately closing behind him.

"Ah! But Howl-" Calcifer started but then entry door opened again a second later.

"Zing." The dial pointed to yellow; Sophie's gift from Howl.

"Is Master Howl here?" Markl asked after he opened the door. It seems that he heard what the fire demon had said just a second ago through the door.

"_Was_. You just missed him." Calcifer answered.

"Where did he go?" The brunette asked after he carried his dog, Heen, up the stairs to the first floor.

"He had a quick errand to do. He said he'll be back."

"Hnn…!" Heen barked when the word "errand" was mentioned.

Markl laughed, "Come on, boy! I know a perfect surprise attack for Master Howl!" The boy picked out Heen again and excitedly ran up the stairs, thinking of what materials he needs for his experiment.

The fire demon sighed as he directed his attention back to the door, _"I wonder how this will turn out, Howl."_ Calcifer thought. Outside, the bright orange sun sunk to the Earth and the sky turned deep purple to black.

_"Hah…just like how my hair turned out when Sophie ruined my magic potions…"_ The raven-haired thought as he remembered **that time**. He let his gaze fall to the ground, for he was looking up at the sky, and continued to walk through the now quiet streets of Kingsbury.

XxXxXxXxX

"Ring."

"Ah, Justin's friend! Mr…Pendragon!" Jack the bartender exclaimed as he recognized the being at the door. Howl looked around the bar from the doorway, looking for the blonde.

"Come in, come in! You're not a stranger here!" Jack welcomed his guest warmly. The raven-haired took the offer and sat on a stool he recognized. It was the same stool he sat on when he first came into this bar with the prince; the same stool he sat on when he got drunk and…

"Hey, are you ok? You got white all of a sudden." The bartender suddenly asked, bringing the raven-haired back to reality.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine!" Howl answered, a little too quickly.

But the bartender let it slide, grabbing a glass behind him and filling the transparent container with water, "Here," he paused to set the glass in front of the pale man, "I see you were looking for Justin. He sometimes comes in at odd times, but, ' I will come in no matter what!' he says. I guess being a prince is stressful, huh?"

Jack laughed at Howl's expression: wide eyed and mouth agape, "He doesn't just come here to escape his father's castle and drink wine, you know! He told me some stories while he sat here."

"…What kind of stories?" The raven-haired asked as he continued to sip his water.

"Oh, about his life in the castle. The most recent story was about his day with one of his teachers. His lesson was about reviewing all the different types of money in the world. He said it was so boring that he almost slept!" The bartender laughed at his retelling of the story.

"…Mh-hm…" Howl mumbled, suddenly feeling sleepy. He dozed off as the bartender continued laughing, cradling his head in his arms like a pillow.

"And- ah! Hm?" Jack stopped laughing as he found his guest had fallen asleep. The bartender softly smiled as he walked into the backroom, bringing out a warm blanket. He wrapped the blanket around the sleeping raven-haired and left the being alone.

"Good night, Mr. Pendragon." Jack whispered as he turned off the lights and walked back into the backroom where his little home lay.

XxXxXxXxX

Author's note: Aw…it came out short again. Well, hope you liked it! On to the next chappy! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Hearts Change – Chapter 5

The morning sun shined through the windows of a certain bar. Crows and pigeons made their morning calls. Loud engines zoomed by as some people walked along the sidewalks or crossed the street as if they had a lot of free time on their hands, which they probably might have since it's the Royal City.

A huge yawn was heard as Jack the bartender came out of the backroom, "Now to do my morning- huh?" What stopped the brunette from finishing his sentence was a loud gasp coming from the floor.

"Mr. Pendragon!" Jack gasped as he quickly power-walked to his guest's side. The raven-haired was curled up on the floor, seeming that he fell off his chair while in slumber, squeezing his eyes shut and gasping.

"Wait here, I'll go get help." The brunette didn't waste anymore time as he ran out the door to get help.

But just as Jack was outside, he spotted someone familiar, "Justin! Great timing!"

"What is it?" Justin calmly walked toward the bartender as he raised a brow.

"Your friend! He's in a lot of pain!" The brunette got straight to the point, for it was an emergency.

"My friend…? Ah! Mr. Pendragon?!" The blonde's eyes grew wide as he figured out whom Jack was talking about.

"Yes." The bartender furiously nodded. Just pushed the brunette aside and ran into the bar, finding the curled up man.

"Mr. Pendragon! Can you hear me?" The prince asked when he was at Howl's side. Justin saw the raven-haired slowly move his head to face the blonde, wincing as he moved.

"…S-Sophie…? Nnh…!" Howl breathed then suddenly turned his head forward and closed his eyes tightly again..

"Mr. Pendragon…" Prince Justin frowned as he laid a hand over the raven-haired's forehead.

"He's got a fever," the blonde gasped, pausing to turn to face the bartender behind him, "Jack, can you please carry him for me?" Jack nodded as he walked into his bar to carry out what Justin asked him to do. The prince stepped aside as the brunette grabbed the raven-haired into his arms, bridal-style.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked when they were outside.

"Back to the castle." Justin answered then walked in the direction he just came from, the bartender close behind him.

XxXxXxXxX

"Your majesty! Already back from your errand?" A servant girl gasped as she noticed the blonde walking toward her, knowing that his "errands" were normally a way to get away from the castle.

"Go call the house doctor. It's urgent." Justin ordered the servant.

"Right away, sir!" She bowed then scurried off to the nearest phone to call the doctor.

"Follow me." The prince told the speechless man behind him. Jack nodded, following the blonde up the huge stairs to the rooms above.

XxXxXxXxX

"Here, you can lay him there." Prince Justin told the bartender as he pointed to a red-sheeted bed.

"Whose room is this?" Jack asked in awe as he slowly stepped inside the bedroom.

Justin chuckled, "Don't worry! It's one of our spare rooms."

"Hm," The brunette said as he understood then gasped, "Ah Mr. Pendragon-"

"It seems that the fever has taken its toll…" The blonde immediately checked the raven-haired in the bartender's arms, finding a sleeping, sweat-soaked man.

"I wonder where the doc-" Justin spoke his thoughts aloud.

"Ah-hem." Someone cleared their throat; interrupting the prince. (You shouldn't do that! XP)

"Speaking of- thank you for coming!" The blonde's eyes gleamed as a huge smile was on his face.

The person at the door was the house doctor Prince Justin asked for. The doctor also had a smile on his face, "If you care to place our patient today on that bed over there, we can get started.

XxXxXxXxX

"How's he doing?" Prince Justin whispered to his house doctor when his doctor was next to him. The blonde and the bartender had to wait right outside the door, since they weren't family.

"Well, I didn't find anything unusual. Where did you say he was in pain?"

"Right around here. He was clutching there when I found him." Jack joined in the conversation as he pointed to his lower stomach, indicating where he saw the raven-haired clutching.

"Around there…hm?" The doctor spoke his thoughts aloud then quickly walked back into the room. He took extra care as he felt around where the bartender pointed to.

"Ah!" The doctor gasped as he felt a lump in the sleeping man's abdomen. He pulled off his stethoscope that was around his neck and placed the silver disk on the place his felt the lump, moving Howl's shirt and the rim of his patient's pants away so he could get a precise answer.

"Thmp-thmp-thmp-"

_"A heartbeat…a fast one. Kind of like…a child's…!"_ The doctor thought as his eyes widened. He slowly removed the silver disk from the pale skin of the raven-haired's and turned around.

"Your majesty." The doctor signaled the prince to come to the bedside.

"What's wrong?" Justin worriedly asked. The house doctor gave the earphones side of his stethoscope to the blonde while he placed the silver disk back on the spot where he heard the heartbeats.

"What do you hear?" The doctor asked in a hoarse voice.

It took awhile for the prince to recognized the sound, "…A heartbeat…"

The doctor nodded, "Can you tell me- and I'm just asking- was he a woman before?"

"N-no! I'm sure he was always a guy!" Justin blurted out, a bright crimson blush forming on his face.

"…Then what am I hearing…"

"H-he's a wizard! He's thee Mr. Pendragon!" The prince exclaimed. The doctor got silent as he took his stethoscope out of Prince Justin's ears then grabbed his bag that he brought with him and left the room.

"Hey! Where're you going?" Jack asked as he watched the silent doctor leave.

"This involves magic. And- I'm sorry your majesty, I have to go." The house doctor said before turning around a corner.

Justin stood there dumbfounded in the hallway, for he was about to stop his doctor from leaving. But after he heard what his doctor said a moment ago, he stopped in his tracks.

"…I'll have to fire him later." The blonde said through clenched teeth as he walked back into the bedroom. Prince Justin fixed the sleeping raven-haired's clothes, with the trouble of feeling a shiver down his spine, then placed a red blanket over the sleeping man.

"What did he say about your friend? Is he all right?" Jack the bartender asked when he was standing next to the blonde. The prince found a chair in the room and picked it up, moving the chair so he could sit by the bedside.

"…The doctor suspected that Mr. Pendragon is…pregnant."

"…Pregnant?!" Jack blurted out. Justin nodded as he glanced at his sleeping friend.

"…But how…?" The bartender lowered his voice as if what he said gave a clue to "uninvited listeners".

"I don't know…I'll have to tell Mr. Pendragon his news when he wakes up." Justin slowly shook his head then loudly clapped his hands.

"Yes, your majesty?" The same servant girl whom was at the beginning of the Royal Palace suddenly appeared at the bedroom door, ready to take the prince's order.

"Go call another house doctor; a woman this time."

"Yes, your majesty." The girl bowed then left to make another call.

Prince Justin sighed as he turned his head to face the sleeping being, _"How could this have happened, Mr. Pendragon?"_

XxXxXxXxX

Howl's POV

_I could feel sweat trickling down my neck and my back as I ran. But I wasn't running forward…just in one spot as if I was on a treadmill. Not going anywhere…just stuck in one place._

_But then, something blue flashed in my vision and I saw __**her**__- Sophie._

_"Sophie!" I shouted. She was facing me with her usual smile on her face._

_"Ah! Sophie! Wait!" I called out to her as I extended a hand out to her. She did it again…her back was now facing me and she moved forward, while I was running and not making any progress to reach her._

"SOPHIE!!!" My hand was still outstretched but I found myself in a red room with little gold colored things here and there. The blanket that covered me was red as well with a rim of gold coloring along the boarder of the material.

As I was just adjusting to the bright colors of red and gold, a massive pain shot throughout my body, making me double over.

I gasped and closed my eyes shut, trying to overcome this unknown pain, but I felt pressure on my left hip, making me curl into a ball again. My hand automatically grabbed at whatever it was that was on my hip. I heard a squeak not too far away.

"Y-you scared me…!" A high voice, a woman's, spoke in the direction the squeak came from. But a second later, the voice giggled.

I felt anger rise in my throat and I suddenly lashed out, sitting up without thinking of the unbearable pain, "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABO- Augh!" The result of not thinking my actions through sent me through "hell's wrath". I breathed through my clenched teeth as I closed my eyes shut again and squeezed my knees, digging my fingernails into my black pants to lessen the pain that shot throughout my body continuously, but it did not work.

"M-Mr. Pe-" The high-pitched voice started but a familiar voice cut in.

"I'm sorry, but can you give us some room for a moment?"

"…Sure." Footsteps were heard then all I could hear was my elaborate breathing.

XxXxXxXxx

Prince Justin frowned as he watched the second house doctor he called for leave the room. He then faced his friend, who looked as if he was stabbed or something.

"M-Mr. Pendragon…?" Justin started as he slowly walked to the chair he put beside the red bed, making sure not to say or do anything to anger the raven-haired.

"…There's something I need to tell you…" The blonde continued once he sat in the gold cushioned chair.

There was a huge pause before the prince continued on, "You're having a ba-"

" Yes…I know. Hnh…!" Howl said in a low voice, wincing as he moved his right hand to gingerly rest upon his abdomen.

"But how-"

"…I made an error in the potion I made four months ago… But I don't know the _why_… We're not capable of carrying…but…" The raven-haired left his sentence run as he took a deep breath.

"Mr. Pendragon!" Justin gasped. Tears were streaming down Howl's face but the poor man didn't wipe them away, for he was in too much pain to move.

"…It…hurts…" The raven-haired mouthed.

"Doctor!" The blonde quickly called as he faced the doorway. The house doctor immediately came back inside the room, doing what needs to be done: attending to the patient.

XxXxXxXxX

Author's note: Oh no! What's wrong with Howl? Where was Jack in the last three paragraphs or so? Did he roll down a hill? XP Well, I hoped you liked it! Cliffhanger!


	6. Chapter 6

Hearts Change – Chapter 6

"Did Master Howl come back?" Markl asked as he ran down the stairs to the first floor. The boy had left Heen by Calcifer to watch for the main door to open and reveal the raven-haired. But the dog didn't bark yet and neither did the brunette hear the door open and his master's voice.

"No." Calcifer sadly said as he watched the boy grab a loaf of bread from the food cupboard, since it was almost lunchtime and there wasn't an adult there to watch Markl cook nor was his master home. The brunette ripped off a chunk of bread and nibbled at the soft inside of the chunk.

"You did say he was coming back soon, right?" Markl lifted an eyebrow, as he looked Calcifer in the eyes.

"Would I ever lie to you?" The fire demon answered. The boy stared at Calcifer for a moment then decided to pet his dog.

_"Markl, I was wondering that too…"_

XxXxXxXxX

"STOP IT!"

"I-I'm trying to help you Mr.-"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Howl screamed. The house doctor wanted the raven-haired to lie back down in the bed so he could rest, but he refused. All Howl wanted at that moment was to just sit there and wait for the pain to suppress, even though he wanted to see his beloved Sophie again.

"…Just please…" The raven-haired's voice croaked as he pleaded in a soft tone. The doctor let go of her patient's shoulder as she clamped her mouth shut and left the room, where the blonde was waiting for her just outside the door.

"Is he all right?" Prince Justin asked. His bottom lip was red, seeming that he was biting his lower lip all this time.

"You shouldn't do that." The doctor forced a chuckle as she brought out her handkerchief from her small lab coat pocket and dabbed the prince's red lip with the material. Some droplets of blood were on her white handkerchief when she put it back into her pocket.

"But-"

"He's going to be fine," The house doctor calmly said, "Since you said he's with child, his bones are just adjusting and making room to hold his child."

"But he's in a lot of pain." Justin finally finished his sentence.

"Well since male bodies are different than females', his body is probably trying to get rid of the child because it's an alien."

The blonde's mouth dropped as he looked from the doctor to the being, which was still sitting there in the red bed. But the house doctor brought back the prince's attention, "I said he's going to be all right. Don't worry, it won't-"

"He's a wizard. His magic might be destroying it even though his body isn't!" Justin raised his voice.

"Your majesty-" The doctor started, but her feelings of shock disappeared when she saw out of the corner of her eye her patient throwing up all over the bed.

"Since you say he's, how long does the pain last?" The blonde suddenly spoke in a soft tone after a moment.

"Well, it usually takes about two weeks." The doctor calculated.

_"Two weeks…"_ Prince Justin repeated in his head, "Excuse me." He said aloud before walking off down the hallway, leaving the doctor and his friend in the spare room.

XxXxXxXxX

"The doctor said he's going to be fine. It was just the adjustment of bones that was giving him pain." Justin said into the phone.

"Ah, I see…" The person on the other line said, "…How's his kid…?"

"…I'm not sure…"

"Well, the bar's not that crowded, if you want to come now."

"I'll come by later."

"Alright, I understand."

"Thank you for assisting me, Jack."

"No problem. Say hello to your friend for me."

"Ok, I will."

"Click." The prince put back the phone he held in his hand on the phone machine. He had called the bartender to tell him the news, since the brunette had to go back to his bar right before the second house doctor came.

Justin picked up the phone again, deciding to fire his former house doctor now then later on.

XxXxXxXxX

"Oh! Your majesty." One of the blonde's maids bowed as she walked toward the prince, carrying a familiar red blanket.

"Good afternoon." Justin greeted back with a grin. He watched his maid walk away then started to walk back to the spare room he lent to his raven-haired friend.

When he walked into the red and gold room, he understood where he saw that blanket.

"Oh! Your majesty, I just sent away your soiled blanket, if you don't mind." The house doctor explained as she opened up a new, clean red blanket over a certain sleeping man. The blonde walked over to the raven-haired's beside and stared at the now relaxed face of his friend, slightly frowning.

Noticing this, the doctor continued, "He collapsed right after you left. But he's fi-"

"How's his kid?" Justin interrupted, knowing that his friend is all right and he doesn't have to hear it again.

The house doctor took a moment to understand the prince's question then smiled, "Why don't you listen for yourself?"

"But I-" The blonde started, knowing that he'd already listened to the growing child, but the doctor interrupted him this time. The earphones of the doctor's stethoscope suddenly was in his ears as the house doctor continued to smile at him. The fast thumping of the child's heart was in his ears at once when the doctor placed the silver disk in the same spot as his former house doctor found.

The heartbeat didn't change from the first time he'd heard it but the prince just let the doctor do what she wants and asked, "…How far along is he?"

"Well, since the child developed a beating heart already, I would say about four months along."

"_Four months…that's around the time when…we…"_ Justin calculated in his head, a slight blush growing on his face.

"…So I'm the other father…" The blonde mumbled in realization.

"…He's lucky." The house doctor said as she looked at the sleeping being's relaxed face.

"Hm?"

"He has…someone standing by him every step of the way.

Justin's heart sank as she said this, "…No, you're wrong about 'every step'."

"What?" Confusion was written all over the doctor's face.

"…I wasn't there for him during those four months…I had left him right after we…made love. And now…he's in pain and I didn't meet up with him just to make sure he was all right…!" The prince's voice croaked as he buried his face in his hands, showing a side that only close ones or a family of the blonde's could see.

The doctor gently touched his arm, "There, there. You're with him now, right?"

"…Yes, that's exactly right!" Prince Justin chuckled as he smiled, wiping away his tears. He suddenly felt hope in his heart.

"Your majesty, why aren't you in your studies?!" This thin, middle-aged woman raised her voice as she charged toward the blonde.

"Mrs. Witterworth! Ow!" Thin, red nail polished fingers pinched Justin's ear.

"We don't want a lazy king, now do we?" The middle-aged woman tugged on the blonde's ear, receiving a yelp.

"I'm sorry, I have to borrow him for a bit." Mrs. Witterworth said as she smiled at the doctor.

"It's no problem." The house doctor replied as she smiled back.

Prince Justin looked rejected as he was being dragged away, "What about the talk we had just now?"

"I'll inform you if your friend wakes up! Good luck!" The doctor winked. Justin whimpered as the door closed in his face and all he could see was the professional red dress Mrs. Witterworth wore.

XxXxXxXxX

Next morning…

"Knock. Knock. Knock."

"It's the Kingsbury door!" Calcifer yelled.

"I wonder who it is?" Markl said as he put on his blue cloak and opened the main door.

"Are you Mr. Markl?" A young man in a uniform was at the door.

"It is." Markl said in a low voice. The blue cloak he put on make him look like an old man.

"This is a letter from the prince."

"Hm." The brunette took the letter the young man gave him.

"Good day, sir." The young man in uniform bowed, receiving a slight bow from the old-looking boy.

"This is from turnip head." Markl said after he closed the door. He quickly opened the letter and scanned the contents in his head.

"What does it say?" Calcifer asked.

"'Dear Markl, I would like to inform you that Mr. Pendragon is in my care. If you would like to visit him, I have already told the guards your name and what you look like, so you don't need to worry. But I do apologies that he cannot go home until two weeks time is over-' Two weeks?!"

"M-Markl! Wait! Where are you going?"

"To get back Master Howl." Markl said as he opened the door and walked outside, closing the door behind him.

"I hope this goes well…" The fire demon mumbled to himself as he waited for their/the boy's return. It was silent in the moving castle, except the small sound of gears moving, the light scratching of the dog's claws, and the little crackling of from the fireplace was only heard.

XxXxXxXxX

Author's note: Oh no! Justin won't let Howl go back home! How will Markl carry out his plan? Find out in the next chappy! Another cliffhanger! XP Hope you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

Hearts Change – Chapter 7

A certain brunette panted with tiredness from walking up all those steps to just get into the Royal Palace and from fury.

_"They can't keep Master Howl from coming back home! What do they need him for?! The war's over!"_ Markl thought as he gritted his teeth and made his hands into fists. The guards that were lined on both sides of the long steps didn't even stop the boy, for they knew who he was.

"Welcome." One of the guards at the very top said as he opened the door for the steaming brunette. The fury that Markl held in his heart was so great that he didn't even thank the guard nor did he notice the door opening for him; he just continued to walk forward.

_"Just you wait Master Howl, I'm going to get you back!"_

XxXxXxXxX

"WHE- where's Ma- Mr. Pendragon staying?" Markl said to a random maid, yelling at first then remembered that he might raise suspicion if he'd done that. He also remembered that "Master Howl" is "Mr. Pendragon" there.

"Oh! Here, follow me." The maid smiled as she started to walk toward the huge stairs, which led to the upper rooms. The brunette almost groaned, for he had just walked up huge, long stairs a moment ago. But he succumbed and followed the lady.

XxXxXxXxX

"Here it is." The maid stopped at a similar door to all the other doors around them; a brown, plain door.

"How can you tell?" Markl squinted as he tried to spot anything different about the door…nothing.

"You can hear their voices," The maid said as she closed her eyes like a wise woman: hearing things but not seeing it, "And his majesty told me that this is his room!" She said with a grin.

"Their- hm?" Markl blurted out but then stopped, for he heard something beyond the door they were standing in front of; a conversation.

"Nnh…! That hurts…!" A voice moaned; a familiar voice the brunette recognized.

"I'm sorry. Want me to go slower then?" Another voice…a high-pitched one…a lady's.

"N-no…! Just-"

"Master Howl!" Just then, a new voice interrupted a certain raven-haired- Markl's. The boy had suddenly opened the door, for he couldn't shake off the thought that his master forgotten about Sophie and found another lady to love. And his thought was terribly true. There, in the bed was the raven-haired and some woman had her hands on his master's _bare_ hips.

"So you **have** forgotten about Sophie!" Markl ran in the direction he came from.

"Wait! Markl- hmh…!" Howl tried to get out of bed but the pain that was still there wouldn't let him.

_"I can't believe it! I thought he love-"_ The boy thought as he continued to run, but his thoughts were interrupted by something solid hit him in the face.

"Ow… Turnip head?!" Markl looked up as he rubbed his nose, recognizing the blonde in front of him.

"Oh! I thought you'd be here-" Prince Justin chuckled as he was about to pat the boy's head when suddenly something heavy pushed him backward.

"What have you done with Master Howl?! He loves Sophie! He always has!" Markl was sitting on top of the blonde, pulling and shoving.

"M-Markl please! I never taught you to be this way!" Someone in the background behind the two raised his voice.

"Master Ho- Ah! Let me go!" The brunette turned around and got a glimpse of the raven-haired sinking to the floor before being lifted by two strong hands.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you'll have to leave." The person who owned the two strong hands was one of the guards who guarded the main door; the same one who had opened the door for the boy.

"Wait Merlin, he's a friend of mine." Justin said before the guard carried Markl down the huge steps. His blonde hair was a mess, but overall his clothes were just a little wrinkled.

"But your majesty, he-"

"It's all right Merlin. I can take care of him myself." The tone in his voice and look on the prince's face was like a blonde version of the King's, since it is the King's son after all.

"Yes, your majesty." Merlin put down the brunette then bowed before walking back to his post.

"Master Howl!" Once Markl stood on his own two feet, he ran to the raven-haired's side. The brunette found his master leaning his forehead on the doorway frame, groaning.

"What's wrong Master Howl?" The boy asked as he frowned.

"Oh! You must be Markl." A familiar high-pitched voice spoke next to the brunette.

"Who are you?!" Markl's rage fired back up but a warm hand and a wary look from the raven-haired calmed him down.

"I'm the doctor who is taking care of your father."

"My- how do you know my name?" The brunette was just about to say, "My father?!" because he always calls Howl as "Master Howl", since he **is** learning magic from the raven-haired.

"His majesty told me a lot about you and," the doctor paused to whisper something in the boy's ear, "Mr. Pendragon had mumbled your name in his sleep a few times." She giggled as she pulled away from Markl.

"Hah…well, let's get you back in bed, Mr. Pendragon!" She said cheerfully as she wrapped Howl's arm around her shoulders and helped the raven-haired stand up.

"But-" Howl tried to stop her in a hoarse voice.

"Come on, you need your rest." The doctor said, not falling for the excuse her patient has. The two walked back into the room, taking their time.

"Master Ho-" Markl jumped up to bring his master back out of the red room, but a hand stopped him.

"He's in good hands. You can relax now." Prince Justin said with a smile.

"But something's wrong with Master Howl!"

"Yes, I know," the prince sighed, deciding what to say next, "Right now, he's…not in good shape… You know when you break an arm and it takes time to heal? Well, he's in a similar situation."

"But he's-"

"You can see him now…I think that was enough time for them to get settled." Justin grinned as he gently pushed Markl toward the doorway.

"I- thank you turnip head." The brunette smiled back then rushed inside the room to see whom he came here to see- Master Howl.

_"I'm going to leave your news-telling to you, Mr. Pendragon."_ The blonde thought as he walked away, knowing that the raven-haired would tell his boy when it is time to tell.

XxXxXxXxX

The rest of two weeks seemed to pass by quickly, as Howl put it. Markl came to the Royal Palace almost every day, bringing Heen with him. But the brunette always played in the red and gold room when he visited, since the raven-haired couldn't get out of bed.

…Until today. When the morning light shooed the night away, Howl felt different as he sat up. It wasn't because he slept like a rock last night. It was…

"Did you sleep well last night?" The house doctor asked as she smiled, entering the room.

"Uh…oh! Yes I did, Madame." The raven-haired gasped as he smiled, realizing that he could twist his body at the waist again. The dull pain was still lingering but overall, he could move.

"Well, I'm gl-" The doctor started.

"-Glad to hear that." But a certain blonde finished her sentence.

"Your majesty!" The doctor gasped, her smile still on her face.

"I see you've recovered." Justin said as he walked into the room.

"Yes! He's recovered beautifully!" The house doctor had twinkles in her eyes.

"How do you know…?" Howl slowly asked.

"You can see right there," she paused to point at the raven-haired, receiving a questioning look from both men, "I think you need new pants to wear!" The doctor giggled as she saw the raven-haired's expression. Howl looked away from the woman as he blushed from embarrassment, pulling up the red blanket over himself as he lay back down in bed.

"Well, thank you for your time. We appreciate it." Prince Justin said, changing the subject.

"Oh! You're welcome. I had fun doing my job!" The doctor bowed then waved before she left the room when the prince signaled her to leave. Justin sighed as he was relieved to have her gone.

_"She wasn't a good doctor too…what am I going to do?" _The blonde thought then directed his attention to the being still in bed. The prince found Howl sitting up again, his eyes staring at a gold wallpapered wall with a faraway look.

"Are you…ready to become a father…?" The raven-haired spoke in low voice. Justin didn't answer. Instead, he sat in the gold cushioned chair, which still stood beside the raven-haired's bedside.

It took awhile for the blonde to speak, "…If you're ready to-"

But Howl interrupted loudly, "How can I be?! I'm a man! This…shouldn't be…happening…" The raven-haired ended up in tears as he covered his face with the blanket.

"Here, I got a present for you. Let me get it." Justin spoke in a gentle tone as he slightly smiled and left the room to get the gift. Howl slipped deeper under the covers as he tried to muffle his crying and calm himself down. He was already embarrassed enough in front of _that_ doctor.

When the prince came back, he found that his friend had stopped crying and was "sleeping".

"I'll leave this out for you. You can try it on whenever you like." Justin softly smiled as he left the room, closing the door behind him. Howl lifted the covers when he heard no footsteps passing his door.

"Hm? What's this?" The raven-haired found a black, flat rectangle at his feet. He ran his hand over the rectangle and felt there was something familiar about it.

"It's the same material as my…pants." He quickly lifted the rectangle and found that they were indeed an exact copy of the pants that he was wearing at that moment.

But something white fell out of the fold of the pants, "Wha-" Blue eyes widened as he stretched out the white thing he picked up.

_"Underwear?! Well, I guess I better wear this. Don't want any 'accidents'."_ A light blush ghosted on his cheeks as he began to strip.

XxXxXxXxX

"Wow…it fits…" Howl mumbled to himself as he looked at himself in the mirror, which was leaning against the wall. He ran his hand over his thigh, feeling the newness of the pants.

"…Now, what am I going to do with you…?" He let out a breath as he gently ran his fingertips over his now showing bump. It was near the end of the fourth month, going onto fifth.

"Do you like your present?" A familiar voice suddenly spoke behind him as he saw the reflection of a certain blonde in the mirror.

"Yes, I appreciate it. Thank you." The raven-haired turned around to face the prince.

"Well, I'm glad you like it, my friend."

"What- mmh!" Suddenly, a pale hand grabbed the backside of Howl's head and brought the raven-haired's lip together with the owner of that hand. Howl could feel another hand lie on his newly formed hip, holding him closer to the being in front of him.

"Ah!" Justin gasped as he doubled over. The raven-haired had kicked him between the legs.

"You know, Markl was right. I still love Sophie, and you can't change that." Howl made his hand into a fist and ran out of the room.

"Master Howl?" Markl said as he watched his master run past him.

"Master Howl! Wait!" The brunette said a second later as he ran after the man.

In the room, Justin was sitting on the floor as he covered his mouth in shock of what he was doing a moment ago, _"What have I done…? What was I expecting…? He's my friend!"_ The blonde hit the floor with his fist as he felt tears fall down his cheeks.

_"He's my friend but…why do I love him…?"_

XxXxXxXxX

Author's note: Oh no! Prince Justin loves Howl! But Howl loves Sophie! Oh the drama! XP Well, hope you liked it! Onto the next chappy!


	8. Chapter 8

Hearts Change – Chapter 8

A certain raven haired and a brunette panted as they ran across the street, toward the door of their home.

"Master Howl, what happened?!" Markl called out as he tried to catch up with his master. But the older man was much taller than him and faster.

"BANG!" Howl opened the door with so much force that it scared Calcifer and worried Markl. The brunette wondered if the door broke as he heard the wooden door creak.

"…I can't go on with this…! …I can't…!" The raven haired breathed as he sank to his knees, holding the doorway frame just like two weeks before.

"What happened in that room, Master Howl?" Markl asked when he finally caught up to his master.

"I…I can't tell you…" Howl said hesitantly in a low voice as he bowed his head.

"Ah! Do you still hurt?!" The brunette asked in alarm. The raven haired gasped as he found himself unconsciously rubbing his middle with his right hand.

"I…I guess it's time…to tell you…" Howl carefully said as he looked straight into brown eyes.

"Tell me what?" Markl asked as he leaned back a little, confused.

"Hey, if you guys are going to talk, why don't you talk in here?" Calcifer interrupted as he raised his voice.

"Yes." The raven haired nodded as he stood up, a bit too quickly. He felt his legs buckle under him.

"Ah!" The apprentice gasped as he grabbed his master's shoulders with both hands.

"I-I'm all right, Markl." Howl gave a weak smile as he shakily walked up the stairs to the first floor.

"What do you need to tell me? A-are you sick or something?!" Markl panicked as he closed the door behind him.

"Zing." The dial pointed to yellow automatically. The moving castle is in the garden now.

"Well, you could say that…" The raven haired chuckled as he made his way to the deep maroon couch in the middle of the room, with the brunette close behind him.

"Thmp!" Howl collapsed on the couch when he got there, seeming that it was a long trek from the stairs. Markl couldn't stop worrying about his master and what he was going to tell him. But the brunette didn't press the raven haired when he didn't say anything for a moment. He didn't want to rush the man.

"…Markl…" Howl started as he closed his eyes.

"Hm?"

"You're…you're going to be a big brother."

"A big brother…? You mean you've found Sophie and she's having a baby?!" Markl said excitedly as he slightly bounced on the couch. The raven haired gaped at the brunette then laughed.

"W-what's so funny?" The brunette asked, a little freaked out.

Howl wiped his tears away as he calmed himself down, "If I _**did **_find Sophie, I would have brought her home!"

"Then how am I…?"

"Hnh…!" Heen barked as he suddenly jumped into the raven haired's lap, putting his paws on the older man's chest.

"Heen!" Both Markl and Howl gasped as they stared at the dog for a second then the raven haired ruffled the animal's fur, smiling softly.

"That's a good dog." Howl said to the dog in a low voice.

"Master Howl! You mean you're…" Brown eyes widened as the brunette got the clue Heen was giving him, "B-but how's that even possible…?"

"Well, what I am teaching you?" The raven haired ran his hand over Heen's coat, leaving a trail of dark brown fur. But as his hand left the dog's body, Heen's coat returned to its normal shade of color: wheat.

"But Master Howl…you're a-"

"Yes…that's what I don't understand…" Howl's smile disappeared as he had that puzzled look on his face; a look that brought a memory forward in Markl's mind.

_"What are you looking for?"_

_"A mistake."_

"Mmh…!" The older man had tried to stand up again, after he put Heen to the side, of course. But that resulted in sitting back down, for he felt like he was about to be sick.

"Master Ho-"

"Just get me the bucket!" Howl gasped as he tried to keep his food down as long as he could, clamping a hand to his mouth to make more time. The brunette quickly nodded as he dashed toward the little sink next to Calcifer, which was where the boy always left the gray bucket.

"Hurk!" The raven haired emptied his stomach as he grasped the bucket tightly, wondering how women can go through with this.

"Hah…I-I've decided…that I'm not keeping it…Calcifer." Howl said between breaths when he was sure that there was nothing in his belly to throw up.

"What?!" Markl and Calcifer said in unison, except the apprentice was much louder.

"You're not going to keep it…? But you just told me that I was going to be a big brother!"

"I'm sorry, Markl. I still haven't found Sophie yet… And there is no reason for me to have this child. I made a mistake in the potion…just a mishap…" The raven haired spoke in a low voice as he put the gray bucket on the floor.

"But there is a reason! You got lucky-" Markl raised his voice with hope in his eyes.

But Howl interrupted, yelling this time, "No Markl! There isn't! I'm pregnant…! And if word leaks out…" The older man left his sentence hanging as he covered his eyes with a hand and sighed.

"…I'm sorry…c-can you leave me alone for a moment…Markl?" The raven haired lowered his voice again as he leaned back against the couch. His hand was still over his eyes as he let out a breath. The brunette frowned as he bit his lip then grabbed Heen and jogged upstairs to his room, without looking back. The boy knew just by the tone in his master's voice and by the older man's actions that the man meant it.

_"Why aren't you keeping it, Master Howl?" _Markl sadly thought as he put down Heen and walked into his room, followed by his former errand dog.

XxXxXxXxX

"So…you really **aren't** going to keep it…?" Calcifer said in a low voice after he didn't hear any footsteps upstairs.

Howl slightly shook his head, "Like I said, there is no reason for me to keep it…I even made it clear to Sophie, 'I already have Markl…I don't need any more.'" The raven haired bit his tongue as he felt stinging in the corners of his eyes.

"You should rest… It has been a long two weeks…for the both of you." The fire demon said after a moment. He settled into his logs, becoming a smaller ball of fire, but big enough to still see the raven haired.

"Hm…" Howl simply said as he slid to one side. When his cheeks touched the deep maroon cushions, he lifted up his legs and closed his eyes, deciding to sleep there instead of in his room so Markl doesn't bother him quicker.

Calcifer almost asked about why Howl is sleeping there as he watched the man. But he closed his mouth a moment later and whispered, "Night, Howl," before "blowing out. Now, only a wisp of smoke lingered up the chimney and a dull red glow lightened the cluster of logs. It was only mid-morning, but only the sound of a deep snore was heard throughout the moving castle, except an occasional creaking of footsteps from upstairs.

XxXxXxXxX

Next day…

A certain blonde looked out his bedroom window, which overlooked almost the entire entrance of his home plus part of Kingsbury. The blonde sighed as he stared at the arch-entrance, waiting for a certain raven haired.

"Why am I doing this? There's nothing special between us…!" Justin mumbled to himself many times but it seemed that there was still hope in his heart since his eyes were still glued to the arch-entrance when one of his maids asked him if he needed anything.

"No. I'm all right, Maybell." Prince Justin answered, recognizing the voice.

"Oh! Alright, your majesty." Maybell gasped as she was slightly surprised that the prince got her name correct then bowed to him and ran off.

"Hah…maybe he's not coming today…." The blonde sighed as his heart sank. He still regretted what he had done yesterday morning, but…

"Mr. Pendragon?!" His heart suddenly leaped as he saw a familiar being walk through the arch-entrance. Justin ran out of his bedroom and quickly ran down the huge flight of stairs, almost hitting the guards when he burst the main doors open.

"Mr. Pendragon!"

"Prince Ju- oof!" Howl was slightly surprised, for he wanted to talk to the blonde. He thought too soon though as he was suddenly hugged by a certain blonde.

"I told you about the formalities! You don't have to around me!" Justin laughed as he was uncharacteristically happy. He just wanted to see the raven haired so badly…

"I-I have to tell you something…" Howl whispered in the prince's ear.

"What is it?" The blonde asked as he looked into sad blue eyes.

But just as the blonde said this, a familiar voice spoke behind the two, "Ah, you must be Mr. Pendragon."

"Father…" Prince Justin breathed as he looked behind him. He saw his father taking his time down the long, white stairs with his usual pose: one hand behind his back and a kind smile the prince knows well.

_"He's planning something…"_ Justin thought as he turned around and stepped in front of the raven haired, protecting the man who is carrying their child.

"Step aside, my son. I just want a little man-to-man talk with your friend there." The king still had that kind smile as he pointed to Howl.

"What business do you have with him?" The prince sternly asked.

His father laughed, "We're just going to have a little talk, nothing dangerous or anything!"

"…Just let him." A familiar voice whispered behind the blonde.

"Even though he's your king-" Justin tried to warn his friend as he looked behind him with surprised and worried eyes, but the blonde was interrupted.

"Yes, that's why he's our king," Howl said in a low voice as he walked pass the prince, smiling the same smile the king had, "I would be honored, your majesty."

"Very good! Now, why don't be walk around the garden while we have our little conversation?" Justin's father warmly wrapped an arm around the raven haired's shoulders as he guided his guest up the long, white stairs. Prince Justin gaped as he watched the two leave.

"_What was I hoping for…it has only been a day… But I still can be the friend he needs right now!"_ The blonde thought as he gathered up his courage and walked up the hill of stairs; always making sure that there is a fair amount of space between him and his father so he wouldn't be caught so easily.

XxXxXxXxX

"Hah…what a pleasant aroma, I must say." The king exhaled as the two men were standing in the middle of the Royal Palace's garden. The garden was sort of like a maze; walls and walls of different types of flowers, some Howl never seen before.

"I come to this garden sometimes to…get away from the world, you know what I mean?" The king continued. A light breeze played with the king's red mustache.

"Yes, your majesty." The raven haired nodded, knowing full well who else said the same thing.

"Did you have a relaxing stay here in the castle?"

"Why, yes, your maje-" Howl politely answered but something hard hit him in the stomach, making him double-over. It was a green steel-toed boot; the same color uniform the king was wearing at the moment. But just as the raven haired was about to fall to his knees from the blow, a strong hand grabbed the collar of his shirt and forcefully slammed his body against a rose covered wall. Some rose petals gently touched Howl's skin before they fell while the roses' thorns poked his skin and his clothes, making his squirm a bit.

"Really?! You enjoyed living here?!" The king raised his voice as he pushed the raven haired harder against the green, bushy wall. No one came to check out what was happening in the garden, since the Royal Palace's garden was located in the back of the castle.

"What is so special about you?! I only call you here when you are needed, but you just barge into my home and live like you own the place! You even made my son become lazy and daydream all day! Normally, I would have let the guards take care of you, but since I am supposed to have an 'important conversation' with you, I'll give it to you!" Fire burned in the king's eyes as he planted his knee in his "guest's" stomach again. Howl coughed as blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. No other sound came out of the raven haired as the king had his way.

Howl felt a strong hand pull his hair, making him look into the red eyes of his king. Another blow hit him in the cheek as his head quickly turned to one side. His body should have flown after that blow, if not for the strong hand holding his hair.

"What makes you so important to my son?!"

"He's my friend, father!" A familiar voice behind the two spoke this time, making the king suddenly look around him.

"And just what excuse can that do to clear everything you had missed?! Two weeks worth!"

"I…I love him dad!" The blonde confessed. The king gaped as he dropped his hands, making Howl finally drop to his knees.

"What…?" Justin's father breathed as he took a step toward his son.

"Yes, I love this man," The prince repeated, walking over to the raven haired's side, "And to prove it to you…he's pregnant with my child!"

"Wha…pregnant…? …Him…?" His father seemed to stop breathing.

"Yes. That is why he was staying here! I was taking care of him! And we're going to go through with this whether you like it or no-"

"…That's it…that's what I wanted to talk to you about…Justin… I-I'm not going to keep this child! And I already told you! I already love Sophie!" Howl blurted out as he found his words, his voice choking.

"Justin…"

"Father!" The blonde found his father on the ground, for the red head had fainted. It seemed that these events were too much for the king to handle.

"Ah! Wait! Mr. Pendragon!" Prince Justin realized that his friend wasn't beside him when he saw the raven haired walking away, or at least stumbling. A hand was cradling his stomach.

"…I know…this is yours but…this was supposed to be Sophie's!" Howl said without turning around to look at the blonde then forced himself to run.

"Mr. Pendragon!" Justin called out again, but this time the raven haired didn't stop.

_"Hah…what was I hoping for…? I understand what you're going through, Mr. Pendragon. That is a woman's job, and I'm sorry for pushing you to go on with it. What was I expecting…?"_ The prince brought his legs to his chest and just sat there. He could have followed Howl but…

"…I give up on trying to catch up with you…Howl." Justin mumbled to himself as he buried his face into his knees. A small breeze passed the still beings in the huge garden. Three maids suddenly appeared in the middle of the garden, picking up their unconscious king. One of the maids asked their prince if he needs any help standing up. But then she just left the man in the garden when she received a "no" signal from the blonde.

_"Sophie…? Where are you…?"_

XxXxXxXxX

Author's note: Oh no! Howl's not going to keep their child! And Justin gave up! Oh the horror! Find out what happens in the next chappy! Hope you liked it!


	9. Chapter 9

Hearts Change – Chapter 9

"Hey Calcifer! Did Master Howl come back? I want to show him the spell I've mastered!" Markl excitedly said as he ran down the stairs.

"…It's so dark outside." The brunette frowned as he slowed down, walking like a zombie toward one of the windows next to the main door.

"It's pouring…"

"Hnh…!" Heen barked as he was next to the apprentice, his tail wagging slightly. A huge flash of light cut through the dark sky, followed by a big boom of lightning.

"Master Howl!" Markl gasped as he felt in his gut that something bad happened to the raven haired to make him so late like this. The brunette quickly ran to the main door and fumbled with the knob, for his hands were sweating.

"Don't go out there." Calcifer warned.

"Why no-"

"If you get hurt, I cannot help you."

Markl let his hand slip back to his side as he stared at the wooden door for a moment before looking out the window at the dark gray sky, "But Master Howl might be the one who's hurt…" The apprentice mumbled.

"Hnh…!" Heen nudged his nose against Markl's ankle, trying to get the brunette's attention.

"Well…since I can't go outside, let's master another spell! Come on boy!" The brunette said as he smiled, trying to ease his worries. He picked up Heen and ran back up to his room, thinking of what spell he could master at the level he is.

Calcifer sighed as he looked out the window from his hearth, staring up at his fellow stars hiding behind the thick gray clouds.

"_Even if you don't want it, you life could be in danger."_ The fire demon thought, hearing excited footsteps upstairs.

XxXxXxXxX

A certain raven haired panted as he stopped running, knowing that he was somewhat far away from the Royal Palace. But once he stopped, he had to sit against something, for the throbbing pain from his bruised cheek and organs caught up to him. Luckily, a tall green building was nearby. He stumbled toward the green building and when he got there, he collapsed against the wall.

"Heh, heh…not the scenario I was looking for to k-g-get rid of…but…" Howl mumbled to himself as he forced a chuckle. He still couldn't say "kill", let alone "get rid of". Those words got stuck in his throat as he stared at what was in front of him with a distant look.

It had started to pour when he left the Royal Palace. Unfortunately he didn't even notice it. As long as he was far away from said castle, he felt relieved and free.

The cold rain continued to soak the still being's clothes to the bone as lighting boomed. Not too long after that did another being appeared, staring at the still man while holding a blue umbrella.

"Mr…Pendragon? Hey, do you really want to get sick?"

"…Hm…Jack…!" Howl slowly lifted his eyes to see a certain brunette's worried face as he weakly tried to stand up. But instead, he toppled over, right into the bartender's arms.

"Mr. Pendragon!" Jack gasped as he got a good hold on the raven haired. The brunette had quickly moved the umbrella he was holding in his hands so the inside of his blue umbrella was resting on top of his head while the long wooden "stem" leaned against his neck and the crook of his shoulder, giving him empty hands to catch Justin's friend.

"Mr. Pendragon, you're shivering!"

"…Just leave me here…" Howl groaned.

"Leave you hear?! What're you-" Jack raised his voice as his eyes grew wide. But a sneeze and the violent shivering from the raven haired stopped him short.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Pendragon." The brunette softly smiled as he lifted Howl into his arms, bridal-style. His umbrella was still against his neck even though it was uncomfortable, but he made sure from time to time that the umbrella and his grip on the raven haired was secured.

"…Wait, where are you taking me…?" Howl asked, barely spitting out his words, for his teeth chattered.

"You're going to bed." Jack told him as he started walking in the direction he came in. The raven haired didn't even notice the change in direction. All he was thinking about was his warm castle before dozing off.

XxXxXxXxX

"Ring, ring."

"Your majesty, it's for you." One of the maids, Maybell, said as she brought the whole phone machine to a certain blonde. The prince was sitting in a steaming-hot tub in one of his bathrooms.

"I wonder who it is…?" Justin mumbled as he thanked Maybell and picked up the phone.

"This isp-"

"Justin, I've found your friend." A familiar voice spoke into the prince's ear, interrupting him.

"Jack?"

"He was sitting in the rain, turning blue! But," Jack paused to glance at his guest, "he's in my care. I had him sleep in the backroom. Had a little fight with him, but he calmed down after awhile." The bartender chuckled as he remembered the moment he brought the raven haired to the back of his shop.

_"Mhn…where…?" I felt Justin's friend stir in my arms._

_"Ah! Mr. Pendragon, great timing!"_

_"…Where are we…?"_

_"This is the backroom where I live. You can stay here as long as you like."_

_"Back room…? I don't have… No! I-let me go!"_

_"Mr. Pendragon! Stop moving!" Mr. Pendragon was thrashing about as I tried to grab a strong hold on him._

_A moment later, he finally slowed down, "You should…you should have left me there…!"_

_"What?! I couldn't leave you there!"_

_"…Even though the weather is bad…I can't die yet…over some cold…" _

_I placed him down on my bed, knowing that he won't run away now. _

"_I'll get a hot tub running so you can warm up, ok Mr. Pendragon?" I asked as I walked into my bathroom and turned the "hot" knob counter clockwise. Instantly, steam rose into my face._

"_Hm."_

"That was all he said before I realized that he fell asleep again! I had to wake him up just so that he could lie back down in the tub!" The brunette explained as he laughed.

"Oh…really…?" Prince Justin slightly smiled, "I see…"

"When are you free?" Jack abruptly asked, making the blonde speechless.

"What…?" Justin breathed.

"I bet he would be happy to see you!"

"I…" The prince paused, "…I can't go see him…"

"I didn't mean **now**, that's why I ask-"

"NO! Ah," Prince Justin paused, noticing that he had suddenly yelled into the phone, "I-I mean, it's fine! I apologize. I can't go…" The blonde turned white as his voice turned into a whisper while he said his last sentence.

Jack frowned for a second then smiled; knowing that the prince would tell whatever that was bothering him when the time is right, "Well, can you tell me where I could find his family members?"

"Oh! About right outside my father's castle, there are a row of houses. One of the doors have a plaque named 'Pendragon'."

"Well then, so you can't miss it!" The brunette laughed, noticing the change in his friend's voice.

"Yes, that's exactly right." Justin nodded.

"Well, I hope you can visit soon! Good luck!"

"Same to you." The blonde chuckled as he heard the other line click. The line was dead. Sighing, he put the phone back on the receiver and signaled Maybell to go. The maid bowed and ran off in the direction she came from.

"I guess…I can't get away from you…Mr. Pendragon…I'm horrible at running away…huh?" Prince Justin leaned his palms into his forehead as he sadly laughed, hearing the water splash as his body shook.

"_I hope he's all right…"_

XxXxXxXxX

"Mr. Jack," This black haired, hazel eyes middle-aged man said as he motioned the brunette to come into the backroom. Jack looked up from his phone machine and did what he was told.

"Is there something wrong, doctor?" The bartender asked, looking at the being in bed.

The middle-aged man, who was the doctor Jack had called when Howl was in the hot tub, fiddled with his thumbs a little before speaking, "Well, there are mild bruising in the stomach area and the cheekbone," The doctor continued after he saw the horrific expression on the brunette's face, "B-but it's nothing you should worry about…! The bruises just missed his…child."

Jack lifted Howl's shirt, after asking permission from the doctor, and drew in a breath at the sight. There, on the raven haired's belly was a long oval of "black-and-blues". The bartender found the other bruise exactly where the doctor told him: the cheek.

"…Could you watch him for just a moment? I'll be back soon." The brunette said as he grabbed his umbrella.

"I apologize for intruding, but where exactly are you going?" The doctor asked, knowing that if anything went wrong while the brunette was gone, the doctor would know where to look for him.

"To Mr. Pendragon's home." Jack simply said before walking away, closing his bar door behind him.

_"Please be there…"_

XxXxXxXxX

Author's note: Oh no! Howl got terrible bruises! Justin doesn't want to get involved anymore! And Jack is going to visit Howl's home! How will that go? Find out in the next chappy! Hope you liked it!


	10. Chapter 10

Hearts Change – Chapter 10

XxXxXxXxX

Author's note: I'm so sorry for the **very late** update! I sort of had trouble with this one, but here it is! I hope you like it! Enjoy! XD

XxXxXxXxX

"'Pendragon'… Ah! Here it is!" Jack said as he knocked. The "Pendragon" door was very much alike from all the other doors to the left and right of him. He almost got confused as to which door to open. The left of the plaque or the right…

"I wonder if anyone's home…" The bartender mumbled to himself as he waited for the door to open.

"Click."

XxXxXxXxX

"It's the Kingsbury door!" Calcifer yelled as the members sitting on the deep maroon couch heard a knock on the door.

"Is it Master Howl?" Markl excitedly asked as he ran to get the door.

"Click."

"Master Ho-Oh! How many I help you?" The apprentice didn't have to change his voice since he didn't put on his magic cloak.

"Are you with Mr. Pendragon?" An early 40's looking man with brown hair and a blue umbrella over his head asked with a smile.

"Uh…he's not here right now, so-" Markl replied as he took a step back to close the door, but what the "customer" said next stopped him in his tracks.

"Let me guess, you're…Markl."

"How did you…" Markl breathed.

"Justin told me a lot about you. He had always seen you with 'Sophie'-"

"Turnip Head?!"

"Ah! Yes, that rings a bell. He had told me once that 'Sophie' had named him that when he was a scarecrow."

The apprentice grinned as he furiously nodded, "Is Master Howl with Turnip Head?"

"Um…no. But do you have any other adult in this…house?" The bartender tried to look over the towering stairs behind Markl, trying to figure out how a certain raven haired's home could be so tall inside than the outside.

"…You can count Calcifer, but he's not exactly a person." The boy said, shrugging his shoulders.

"What do you mean…?" Jack carefully asked, trying to make sense of what Markl said.

"There isn't anybody else here except Heen and me."The apprentice said, changing the subject.

Just after Markl said "Heen", the bartender heard a strained bark behind the boy, "Hnh…!"

"Hm…well, I guess you could still come since you're with me…" Jack scratched the back of his head.

"Go where?"

"To Mr. Pendragon of course!"

XxXxXxXxX

"Master Howl!" A certain brunette called when he saw the raven haired. On the way to Jack's bar, the two didn't say a word to each other. Only the light scratching of Heen's nails on the stone tiles and the pouring rain hitting their open umbrellas interrupted the deadly silence.

"…Markl-nmh…!" Howl softly groaned for he had suddenly sat up when he saw the boy. He cradled his cheek and his stomach as he tried to smile.

"Ah! Master Howl, are you all right?!" Markl said in alarm as he ran to his master's bedside, gripping the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine," The raven haired began before coughing a little.

"Are you sick?!" The apprentice gripped the bed even more as he leaned closer to his master, his eyebrows looking as if they were fused together.

Howl shook his head, "I'm fine-"

A familiar voice interrupted the older man, "Take his word. He got into a little trouble out there, but nothing to the extreme."

"Jack, I- um," The raven haired paused, "…Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Jack winked.

"Um…is there anything else you want to know?" The doctor asked, seemingly popped out of nowhere.

"Hnh…!" Heen barked at the newcomer then hopped onto the bed and into Howl's lap, wagging his tail in the process.

"Oh, right, right, yes." The bartender wrapped a friendly arm around the doctor's shoulders and led the man into the front room behind the counter.

"Everything's…all right, right?" Jack whispered once he knew they were far away enough for the next room to hear.

"Yes, everything's perfect. I've checked three times when you were gone." The doctor grinned as he nodded.

The brunette sighed with relief, "Thank you very much for your help. Here," Jack pulled out a couple of gold coins from his pocket, "this should be enough."

"Ah…thank you. Call me if you have any trouble." The doctor gladly accepted as he walked out from behind the counter, turning to leave.

"I will. Take care!"

"You too!" The doctor answered before closing the door behind him. Jack watched the doctor's figure disappear before peaking into the backroom. There, he saw Markl and Howl smiling. The apprentice was making hand motions, creating this light orb in his movements. The bartender saw the raven haired nod and Heen bark when Markl was done with his show, concluding it with a bow. Jack was about to clap when he remembered he had other things to do.

"Well, time to do my job."

XxXxXxXxX

A week later…

"ACHOO! Nnh…" Howl groaned as he tossed his used tissue by Calcifer. There was a mound of soot, made by all of the used tissues, right in front of the fire demon. Calcifer sighed as he continued to hear the horrible bugle noise from a certain raven haired.

In the background, the disguised Markl handed a little bag of something to his customer, "Here, this should help your grandmother."

"Thank you," This little red headed girl bowed slightly as she gladly took the bag, "Um, is wizard Jenkins going to be all right?" She asked as she looked over the brunette's shoulder, glancing at the sick man.

Markl gave her a nod, "Oh, well take care Mr. Wizard Jenkins!" She smiled in relief then waved happily to a certain raven haired. Howl gave her somewhat a wave, for he was busy throwing his tissue in the pile of soot.

"Click." The wooden door closed behind the girl as she took her final step through the threshold.

"Business has been slow today…" The apprentice said as he slipped off his blue cloak. The "old man's face" he'd been wearing just a second ago immediately turned back into his own face once he took the cloak off.

"ACHOO!"

"Hey! You should go and rest, you know!" Calcifer blurted out when Howl had suddenly stood up, picking up his gray diamond, pale yellow coat and his tissue box whilst walking toward the main door.

"I have…something to do…" The raven haired coughed in between his sentence as he slipped on his coat.

"Humph!" Markl spread his arms out wide as he stood in front of his master, a determind expression on his face.

_"Just like what Sophie had given me multiple of times… That same expression…"_ Howl softly smiled as he gently pushed the brunette to the side, "I'll be back soon." He gave Markl a light squeeze on the boy's shoulder before walking passed his apprentice and out the door.

"Zing." The dial turned to green; Sophie home.

"…Should we go with him, boy?" The apprentice watched the raven haired go before looking down at his dog.

"Hnh…!" Heen barked as he waged his tail.

"Alright! Come on, boy!" Markl grinned as he slipped his blue cloak over his head again before running down the stairs and out through the door.

"Hnh…!" Heen followed by floating down the stairs to keep up.

"You're all going to leave while I do all the work?!" Calcifer hollered out, but the two were long gone to hear the outburst. The fire demon mumbled to himself for a second before letting out a breath.

"This is going to be a long day…"

XxXxXxXxX

A certain raven haired coughed into the tissue in his hand as he walked his streets of the common folk. He was disguised as some old man as he hunched into his jacket to hide his face a little, having no intention of standing out. In the background, a certain old man with a blue cloak on hid in the shadows, watching the raven haired's every move. The old man's dog calmly stood beside him, waiting to move out of the alleyway they were hiding in.

"Let's go boy." The old man whispered when he thought the sick man was far away enough to not notice their move.

"Hnh…!" The wheat-colored dog hoarsely barked as it quickly followed his owner.

"Ah!" The old man gasped as he quickened his pace, for the man he was following suddenly ran.

XxXxXxXxX

_"Sophie, Sophie, Sophie, Sophie…!"_ Howl screamed in his mind as he bounded through the street, quickly apologizing to whoever bumped into him.

"Augh!!" The raven haired yelled out his frustration as he gained momentum. He felt like his legs would fall off if he stopped to breathe.

_"I have to find her…I would use up all of my energy if I have to…"_

"…Hah…hin…ha-" Howl tried to slow his feet by leaning backwards as he, at the same time, threw a coughing-fit. He was in a weird position like that of a snake trying to warn off the predator as the coughing-fit racked his whole body. Once he finally slowed to a stop, he had to let his legs go, for he couldn't hold his own weight up any longer.

_"No!"_ He yelled in his head as he wished for his cold to end.

"Um, sir?" A young, high voice asked to the left of the raven haired. He smelt some herbal fragrance on the being next to him.

Once the owner of the voice saw the sick man somewhat turn his head to her, she held a steaming mug out to him, "Here, this should help." Howl could only nod as he shakily took the mug. The steaming liquid smelt of ginger as he took a sip. Once he swallowed, his coughing-fit dwindled, allowing him his voice and breath back.

"Ah! Thank you Ms…"

"It's Sasha, and it's not a problem. Why don't you come inside? You look tired." Sasha said as she smiled, stroking her protruding stomach before turning around. The raven haired frowned as he looked down at his midsection. He felt subconscious suddenly about his ever growing belly even though his disguise hid most of it. He blew his nose in his sheet of tissue before following, or at least staggering, after the kind woman through a green door he noticed just then. In the background, a panting old man peaked into the woman's home through the window closest to him. His dog quickly stood beside him.

Once inside, Howl immediately took the chair he was offered and slumped into it, seeming that it was a long trek from the door to the chair. He sighed as he carefully put down the mug he was holding on the table in front of him, noticing mingled herbal fragrances around him.

_"What's that sweet smell…?"_ Howl thought as he looked up. He saw on almost every wall cabinets full of herbs and spices. Each box was labeled with a specific name in neat letters. The room was overflowing with smells, but there was a specific smell he had gotten attached to. In the background, there was the sound of wood rubbing together and a light chuckle as the woman brought one other boxes full of a mix of herbs to Howl's table.

"I bet this is what you smell," She paused as she grinned, "It's a very popular tea here. Even this little one is content with it." She said as she lightly patted her stomach.

_"Little one…"_ The raven haired gritted his teeth then coughed a bit, "I apologize, Ms. Sasha, but I best be going now." The squeaking of the chair's feet echoed though the empty tea shop as Howl abruptly stood up. He still felt weak but he couldn't waste time, also he felt a little annoyed at the moment.

"…Um…don't strain yourself!" The pregnant woman frowned as she watched Howl walk away.

"Hey, mistah? Don't go." A little voice said as he felt something hug his hip. The raven haired froze as he looked to his right. A little girl, no older than four, held him tight as she looked up at him with sad eyes.

"…I'm sorry, miss, but…I have to go." Howl whispered the rest of his sentence as he gently pushed away the little girl and continued walking, feeling a tinge of guilt tugging at his heart. He could feel those sad green eyes drilling a hole in his back as he hobbled like the old man he's disguised as, but he just kept on going.

_"I'm sorry little girl, I have to get back to- _Nnh…!" The raven haired's thoughts were interrupted by a shot of pain through his belly, making him fall forward.

"Master Howl!" A familiar voice gasped as the old man by the window pulled back his blue hood, returning back to the young brunette he is. Markl ran straight for his master's side, followed by his dog.

"Hnh…! Hnh…!" Heen barked, knowing something was wrong.

"Miste- oh!" Sasha gasped as she noticed that the old man she was talking to just moments ago had a dramatic "age-rewind".

"Mistah?" The little girl asked in her little voice, worry written all over her face.

"…Mar..kl…?" Howl breathed as he saw his apprentice right in his face, holding out his hand to reach for the boy. But soon after that, he breathed in sharply as he had to recoil his hand to caress his middle.

"Ah! M-Master Howl, is it…?" The brunette lowered his voice as he said the rest of his sentence.

"…I… Ah…!" That's all the raven haired could say as he breathed laboriously, coughing a big from time to time.

"I-I'll go find some help!" Markl jumped to his feet and ran before the speechless man could say anything.

"M-Markl…wait…!" Howl croaked as he used up all what was left of his strength before plopping his head and upraised hand down onto the cobble stones. He continued to breathe laboriously as he lay there, squeezing shut as he softly groaned. Heen lay next to his arm, waiting for the boy to come back. Sasha and the little girl watched the older man as they stood in worry, taking in all of the events that just happened.

"Mama? Is he…going where daddy went?" The little girl asked as she looked up at her mother.

"I… Let's bring him in where it is warm so he doesn't get cold just like daddy was, ok?" Sasha said as she smiled down at her daughter.

"OK!" he little girl smiled back as she stood next to the raven haired, ready to carry the sick man.

"All right, ready?"

"Mm-hm!"

"Ok…" Sasha slowly grabbed Howl's left hand, because of her obstacle, and her daughter gladly took his right hand, slowly lifting up their patient as they went. Since the pregnant woman was way taller than her daughter, obviously, Sasha wrapped the left arm she was holding over her shoulders and carried the man back into her shop, with the help and guide of her daughter.

_"…It's too early…way too early…"_ Howl thought before he let go of consciousness.

XxXxXxXxX

Author's note: More cliffhangers! Howl is in trouble again! Plus he got a cold from the storm! Oh no! XD Markl ran off in search of help! Who is he going to? Jack, Justin, or some side character?! Find out in the next chappy! XP


	11. Chapter 11

Hearts Change – Chapter 11

"Just…a little…closer…" A certain black haired, tanned woman, who was pregnant, stood on a low stool, trying to reach a particular box on the wall.

"Let me help you," A low voice spoke behind the woman as a large slender hand gracefully grabbed the box she was aiming for, "Here we go."

"Thank you, sir." She said as she stepped off her stool.

"Hey, we're friends here."

"Right. Thank you, _Hue_."

"No problamo, Sasha! I'm always here for ya!" Hue tipped his brown, golf-like hat as he grinned. The black haired smiled back.

"Where's your little kitten?" He asked jokingly, gray eyes half closed. He waited for the small giggle of the little girl behind him and her light weight crashing into his legs.

But he never expected what Sasha said next, "She's…off doing an errand."

Hue gasped, "Alone?!"

"No, no, no! She went with a customer of mine's friend." She said as she pointed to a door where a certain raven haired rested. Despite her worries of her little one going out into the world with some stranger she just met, she laughed.

"Are you mad?! She could be in danger right now!" He panicked as he grabbed the pregnant woman's shoulders.

Sasha gently smiled, putting a reassuring hand over his, "She's fine. My customer had a good friend with him. I could tell in that little boy's eyes. He wouldn't let her get hurt." After saying that, she remembered that moment, 20 minutes ago, when she let go of her four year old girl.

"_You have to go for me." I had said as I held her tight in my arms._

"_You're not cobing (coming)?"_

"_I'm sorry dear, but look at me! I might roll away!"_

"_But…"_

"_It's all right. Be strong for me, ok?" I asked, giving her one final squeeze._

"_Ok!"_

"_Now, go get 'em!" I gave her a push toward the boy, Markl, and I saw them off._

"I saw him wait for her until they were side-by-side. It was adorable!" Sasha squealed, acting as though she were a teen again.

"So…she went with a little boy?" Hue put a hand over his eyes in disbelief.

"Hey! I know who is safe for my little girl or not! I have instincts too, ya know!" She raised her voice, putting her hands on her hips.

"Alright, alright," He held up his hands in defense, "I got it. It's just that…I'm like a father to her, since…her _real_ father abandoned both you and her when she was born…and-" His light brown hair fell into his face as he sighed, frowning.

Thin, slender arms wrapped around his shoulders as Sasha spoke softly into his ear, "Hey…like I said, she's going to be all right."

"…Yeah." Hue breathed, nodding once.

_"…Yeah."_ She repeated in her head as she buried her face into the brunette's chest.

XxXxXxXxX

"Jack! Open up!" A certain brunette pounded on a specific bar door, even though there was an "OPEN" sign on the door.

"Hm? Oh! Markl, wha-" Jack calmly said, opening the door to let the two children in.

But Markl had other plans, "Master Howl! He's…"

XxXxXxXxX

"Tick, tick, tick, tick…" Tension was so thick in the bartender's bar that the minute-hand echoed loudly against the walls. Jack was sitting on one of his couches, drumming his fingers against his knee while looking around his bar aimlessly. Markl was on his feet, pacing. With nothing to do, the little girl that was with him for the last hour paced with him, being careful of not getting in the apprentice's way. Heen was sitting next to Sasha on the opposite couch of the bartender, keeping her company. Almost everyone in the room looked much older than they really are, for the anxiety was taking its toll on them.

The tension finally lifted when a black haired, hazel eyed, middle-aged man appeared in the backroom's threshold. Everyone stared at the man, waiting for him to speak. Only Jack abruptly stood from his seat and asked, "How is Mr. Pendragon, doctor?"

The doctor smiled, "Well, there is good news and bad news."

"What is the good news?"

"The good news is…he's going to be fine."

Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief, except for Markl, "…What is the bad news…?"

"The bad news is…"

XxXxXxXxX

"Master Howl…" Markl whispered as he squeezed a pale, trembling hand, watching intently at his master's troubled face with the same expression. The raven haired was still gasping, but not as harshly.

The brunette slipped under the covers and lay next to the sleeping man, close enough for their noses touch, "I'm sorry, it was my fault you got this way…I shouldn't have let you go out the door…Master Howl…" The apprentice continued as he remembered what the doctor told him.

_"The bad news is…he's in a coma-like state. He stressed himself to the point…of possibly dying. But! I'll monitor him and tell you if his symptoms worsen."_

_ "Well then that doesn't mean he's fine!" I blurted out, feeling heat rise to my cheeks. But the tea lady quickly shushed me as she rubbed her big stomach._

_ "Is there any way to prevent that from happening…? Do you know when he'll wake up?" Jack had said._

_ "Well…sleep and relaxation would work since his blood level and pulse was high! But him waking up…he __**might**__ wake up after a week or two…I'm not actually sure."_

The brunette let out a breath then squeezed Howl's hand before drifting off to sleep.

XxXxXxXxX

A week later…

_I couldn't see anything at all in my peripheral vision, not even my hands._

_ "Sophie!" I called out, hearing the hollow echo surround me._

_ "Sophie!" I tried again, only this time I felt a chill run up my spine. I heard someone crying not too far from where I stood, wherever that is. Towards my right, a dark red light turned on out of nowhere. My feet automatically moved toward it. The crying was in my ears now as I saw what was in that dark red light._

_ "S-Sophie?"_

_ "…Howl?" She asked me in a small voice as she looked up from her hands with those sad, familiar eyes. (Wait, of course they look familiar, we're talking about Sophie here!) But, as I looked at my beloved, I felt something was different._

_ "I-I'm sorry I left…you. It was just because-"She had started, but I felt I had to say something right then and there._

_ "No! It was my fault. I should have said yes to your question, since we already have Markl, why not more?" I lightly gasped as I saw big fresh tears fall down from her delicate face._

_ "I should…I should have stayed a little longer…to hear you say that because…I was pregnant Howl!" I thought my heart stop beating as my eyes grew wide. At my feet, I felt something brush against my ankle and heard a sloshing sound right after. I looked down and saw a big mass of dark liquid clinging to my feet._

_ "Dada?" The liquid somehow morphed into hundreds of hands clinging to me. I screamed as I looked back into Sophie's direction._

_ "Don't be shy; these are your children, Howl." She said as her lips curled up like a cat's._

_ "Wai- AH!!"The dark red hands seemed to climb their way up my body, consuming me._

_ "Dada?"_

"Sophie!!" Howl breathed as he suddenly sat up in bed. His heart was racing as he quickly scanned his surroundings.

_"Was it all just a dream…?"_ The raven haired thought as he patted himself down, checking for anything dark red or suspicious. He did notice that he was wearing different clothes than he normally does (probably Jack's clothes), and that he still felt the lingering pain throughout his whole body, and his arm was connected to this IV drip he had heard of before. But what caught his breath was the big round "melon" as his stomach.

_"It grew…"_ Howl reluctantly thought, _"How long was I out?"_ The older man took a long sigh as he pulled his legs to his chest, or tried to, and wrapped his arms around his knees, burying his face into his arms.

"Sophie…" Howl whispered into his knees, remembering the dark red light and what the Sophie in his dream said. But what made the raven haired gasp was an inaudible moan from under the covers. His head snapped up and quickly looked to his right. He saw the sheets move about, revealing a light brown haired boy's face. The older man noticed his apprentice's were damp and the brunette's eyebrows were furrowed deep into young one's forehead. Howl felt his heart fill with lead as he wiped away a stranded tear.

"Ah, Mr. Pendragon, how're you feeling?" Jack suddenly appeared in the doorway with a smile on his face. He looked drained, but relieved at the least.

"Better." The raven haired said in a low voice, as to not wake the sleeping brunette.

"That's good to hear," The bartender paused to move to the side, "because someone wants to see you."

"Hello, Mr. Pendragon. Remember me?" The black haired, middle-aged man slightly bowed as he stood next to Jack. He had the same expression and color on his face just like the man next to him. Howl nodded once.

"Now, can I have your hand, please?" The doctor asked once he was at the raven haired's bedside. The patient did as he was told. The doctor held out Howl's wrist as he gently placed his index and middle fingers on the raven haired's veins then looking at his wrist watch, he watched the secondhand tick by as he felt his patient's pulse through his fingers.

"Very good," The doctor smiled as he gave Howl's hand back, "Now, can you lie back for me?" The raven haired nodded once again.

"I want you to pull up your shirt just below your chest. Ok?" The black haired made a gesture as to where Howl should put his shirt up to. His patient copied the gesture with a slight frown.

The doctor chuckled as he noticed Howl's expression, "Don't worry. I'm just going to-"

"Ring." The little doorbell swung to and fro as the bar door opened.

"Hm?" Jack turned around to see who came in then smiled, "Ah! Justin! Just in time! Mr. Pendragon's here if you want to see him."

"Mr. Pendragon?" Justin asked in a small voice as his eyes widened.

"Yeah. He slept like a log for a week, but-" The bartender joked but he couldn't finish his sentence for the blonde had walked off.

"Well, I guess that explains what's been bothering him (see ch. 9)." Jack mumbled to himself as he softly smiled, deciding to stand behind the counter in case any customers show up.

"Mr. Pendragon…!" Justin gasped, seemingly out of breath from the shock. He knew by now that of the raven haired was in the bartender's bedroom, something horrible happened, or worse.

"Prince Justin!" Howl jumped, quickly sitting up as he fixed his shirt, trying to hide his now big belly.

"Mmh…! Wha…?" A sleepy voice mumbled as a certain brunette sat up as well, rubbing his eyes as he did so.

"Markl…!" The raven haired slightly gasped, knowing that his apprentice would wake up sooner or later.

"Mmh…?" Markl looked to his left as he stared at the being next to him. It took him a while to notice his surroundings for his mind was still foggy.

But after his mind clicked, the brunette's face lit up as he gasped, "MASTER HOWL!!! You're alive!!" Markl threw himself around his master's waist, making sure he wasn't squeezing too hard.

Howl hugged back as he gently smiled, knowing that his apprentice was deeply worried about him, before looking up and glaring at the newcomer, "What do you want?" The brunette wanted to shout "Turnip head", but the seriousness in his master's voice made him stop.

The blonde continued to stare at the raven haired before he stood up straight and smiled like the prince he is, "I do apologize, but I want to have a little talk with Mr. Pendragon, may I?"

"Sure." The black haired smiled as he took his leave, deciding to continue his conversation with the bartender.

The raven haired tightly wrapped his arms around the brunette as he continued to stare at the blonde, "He's staying."

Justin slightly frowned for a moment then his smiled returned, "If you want, bu-"

"Master Howl, it's all right. I'll be right there in the next room." Markl blurted out, interrupting the prince. An alarmed expression immediately took place on Howl's face.

"But…"

"It's all right." His apprentice repeated, giving his master a smile. The raven haired gave the boy a small squeeze before reluctantly letting him go. Markl jumped out of the bed and quickly walked out o the room, much to Howl's disappointment and Justin's delight.

"What do you want, Prince Justin?" The raven haired sighed as he faced away from the blonde. The older man looked out the window of the backroom, noticing that it was a sunny day in Kingsbury.

"I told you, there's no need for formalities here." The prince casually said as Howl heard the light footsteps of the blonde coming closer to him.

"That's not what I'm asking…! What _are_ you doing here?!" The raven haired slightly yelled as he felt his temper rising. He was getting sick of that sentence.

"And you know what, if you don't want me to keep calling you 'Prince Justin', why do you call me 'Mr. Pendragon'?!" The older man was yelling now as he faced the newcomer.

"Um…ah…" Justin was speechless as he bit his lip, "It's…beca-"

"If you don't have anything important to say, then just go back to your_ castle_." Howl bitterly said, interrupting the prince as he crossed his arms across his chest. The blonde frowned as he let out a breath and walked dejectedly away, for he thought there was nothing left to say. He could feel those intense blue eyes burning a hole in his back as he barely remembered why he came there.

_"Do you have another errand to run?" One of my pretty maids who know my 'errand' runs asked me before I went out the door._

_ "No, I'm just going to take a walk in the garden." I forced a smile, slipping out before she could continue. No doubt she was smiling and shaking her head at my actions._

_ Once I was in the garden's center, my eye caught the rose covered wall. Knowing that the gardeners always tended to the garden until its perfect once again, I still blanked out from all the pain and guilt of that moment. When I "awoke" from the shock, I found myself inside Jack's bar. What "awoke" me was the doorbell._

_ "Ring."_

_"Wait!"_ Justin thought as he squeezed his eyes shut, stopping in his tracks, _"This is what I came here for!"_ The blonde turned around and charged toward the raven haired.

"Justi- mmh…!" Blue eyes widened as the older man slightly gasped, for the prince had jumped unto the bed and caught his lips in the process.

"I can't leave," Justin said after he broke the kiss, "because the string of gravity pulled me to you!"

_"It pulled you to me, huh…? Just like the first time we met…the day I got drunken silly…"_ Howl thought as he let out a breath and closed his eyes, "I understand now. You are ri- ah!" The raven haired gasped as pale arms wrapped around his waist. The blonde had buried his face into the older man's side.

"I **know**…you love Sophie and this child was a mistake…but…you can do whatever you want with it! Murder it or abandon it! I don't care! I know you hate me…!" Justin croaked as tears sprang from his eyes. His warm salty tears soaked into Howl's (or Jack's) shirt, changing the expression on the patient's face.

"I- ah!" The raven haired gasped as his eyes landed on his "melon". The blonde's eyes widened just as the patient did this.

"What was…that?" They both said in unison as they looked into each other's eyes.

A second later, Markl popped up in the doorway, "Master Howl! Someone wants to- uh…" A slight blush rose on his cheeks, stopping his sentence short as he saw the two.

"Master…Howl?" A small familiar voice asked as she appeared from behind the apprentice.

"Oh, um…hello miss." Justin chuckled a little as he wiped his eyes dry with his sleeve. The two men were about to fix themselves to a proper position, but the little girl had jumped onto the bed so suddenly that they didn't move.

"Ah…!" Howl gasped as the dark haired girl placed her small hand on his stomach. Instantly, the raven haired felt that same sensation he felt just a moment ago.

"…My little sister kicks just like this…" The little girl said in her soft voice.

"Kicks…?" The two men breathed in unison as they stared at her. She nodded.

"What? Does it hurt at all?" Markl asked, his voice rising as he quickly walked to his master's bedside.

"No, but…ah!" Howl said slowly as he placed his hand on his belly, gasping for the third time when he felt something flutter against his palm.

"Ah! M- Howl, are you all right?" Justin asked with concern as he sat up, placing a hand on the raven haired's back.

Tears were falling as the older man covered his mouth with a hand, "I'm…I don't know why I'm crying…the tears just won't stop…!" Howl said in between sobs.

"Master Howl…!" The apprentice said in a low voice as he wrapped his arms around the patient's shoulders. Automatically, the raven haired hugged the brunette back, burying his face into his little boy's green shirt.

"Is everybody all right in here?" The doctor asked as he walked into the room.

"More or less, doctor." Prince Justin softly smiled as the little girl quietly nodded.

"It kicked." She said in her small voice.

"Ki-? Ah! Right," The middle aged man paused to smile, "You're doing well, Mr. Pendragon. May I?" The doctor waited for his patient's approval before lifting Howl's shirt up over the raven haired's belly. The older man brought out his stethoscope out of his coat pocket, putting the earpieces in his ears. He placed the silver disk on the pale, bare skin of the man, hearing the quick little heartbeats of the fetus within.

"Hm. Do you want a listen?" The doctor smiled as he took the earpieces out of his ears, giving them to the raven haired.

"Thah, thmp, thah, thmp…" Blue eyes grew wide as he heard the familiar drum of the heart in his ears, except only a bit quicker.

"…Um…may I have a try…too?" Justin asked hesitantly, for he began to feel nervous just looking at the expression on his "lover's" face.

"Sure…" Howl murmured, feeling a little relieved for the distraction, but also a little sad for the lost drumming in his ears.

"Oh! May I hear too?" Markl asked a bit too loudly, making the doctor chuckle.

"I see everything's well. I'll leave you four; excuse me, five alone for now. Call me if anything else comes up. I'll be just out the door."

"Ok!" The apprentice grinned as they all watched the doctor leave.

"There…really is something in here…" The raven haired said in a low voice after the middle-aged man was out of sight.

The prince softly smiled, "Yes, there really is." The blonde brushed his lips against Howl's own before deepening the kiss.

"Oh boy." Markl murmured as he stared at the scene in front of him.

XxXxXxXxX

Author's note: I'm so sorry this took so long and everything is slow, but I'm sure the next chappy will be faster (months will go by, other things will happen, etc.) Well, I hope you like this so far! Onward!


	12. Chapter 12

Hearts Change – Chapter 12

Howl's POV

After a day and a half, just because Markl insisted that he wanted me home, I was finally free from the backroom of Jack's bar. But before my apprentice and I left, the bartender's doctor had some interesting tips.

"When you go home, take a rest and have some warm tea. Don't do strenuous workouts or lift anything heavy. Nice warm baths would be good treats for you from time to time…massages work too. And short, relaxing walks will be fine. And what else have I forgotten…"

Jack had wanted to escort Markl and me back home, but half-surprisingly, Justin had volunteered instead.

"Let's just say I'm doing you a favor." The blonde said with a smile.

As I slipped my feet out from under the warm covers, a question popped into my head, "W-wait…Jack…? May I…borrow these clothes for a-" I asked the brunette hesitantly.

Jack just grinned and interrupted me, "Keep 'em! It's fine with me! I live in Kingsbury, for his Majesty's sake!" The bartender gave a hearty laugh as I felt my lips turn slightly upward.

Once we got home, my back hurt terribly and my feet pounded. I understood then on what the doctor had told me.

XxXxXxXxX

"Master Howl, are you all right?" Markl raised his voice a little as he rushed to the deep maroon couch Howl was currently sitting in, or rather sinking in.

"Y-yeah, I just…need to take a bath." The raven-haired winced as he stood back up again and carefully walked toward the stairs, digging his palm into his back in the process.

"Wait! Stay here! I'll-" The prince interrupted, stopping the pregnant man.

"You can leave you know," Howl paused to lean on the back of the maroon couch, "You're not my butler, nor do you own this castle. You're Kingsbury's _Prince Justin._ You've spent more than a day and a half with me. I bet your father is furious now."

"You're still going on about that?" Justin lightly chuckled, "Even though our news didn't sink into him yet, he let off a little steam…because he knows that the father has to visit the mother, right? The blonde wrapped his arms around the older man as he gently kissed the raven haired's neck.

Howl elbowed him in the side, "You should go."

"Bu-"

"Knock, knock, knock."

"It's the Kingsbury door!" Calcifer yelled, despite the scene in front of him. He was sort of used to it since Sophie and Howl did the same thing on a regular bases (before all this happened of course.)

"It must be a customer." Markl said, already ready to do his job. He knew that trying to interfere with the two, nothing might change and also he might lose his customer if he took the time to even separate them. All he had to do was his daily routine.

"Stand by." The brunette said in a low voice as he walked down the stairs in his blue cloak to the front door. Before the boy opened the door, Justin had let go of Howl. At this opportunity, the raven-haired slowly continued his way to the staircase. This action both reminded the two men of Sophie when she was cursed as an old woman, but all Howl wanted was his bath.

"Calcifer, make hot water for my bath." The strained voice of the pregnant man was barely audible, but the fire demon had heard what he said.

But before Calcifer could make a comment, the raven haired's knees buckled under him.

"Ah! Mr. Pendragon!" The blonde said without thinking as he took two strides forward, quickly catching his "lover".

"Justin! I've got some great news!" A woman's voice spoke behind them, slightly running into Howl's castle. Markl had to press himself against the wall so as to not get trampled by the excited woman.

"Emily!" Justin gasped as he turned his head around to watch the young lady.

The woman stopped right next to the blonde, "Don't 'Emily' me! It's 'maid'! But beside that, I have found the perfect errand- oh? And who is this?" Emily stopped to peak into her master's arms.

"Oh! Aren't you Mr. Pendragon? I'm sorry to barge into your house and not even introduce myself. My name is Emily Magrell, one of the many maids that serve the prince of Kingsbury! So, may I borrow Justin for a bit, Mr. Pendragon?" The maid continued as she smiled.

With all the strength that he could muster, Howl pushed his way out of the blonde's grasp, holding himself up on the stairs' railing, "I don't mind," the raven haired paused to give her a smile then converted his eyes to the prince, "Go."

"Thank you! This means a lot to Justin and his country! Come on, let's go." The young lady exclaimed as she happily grabbed Justin by the arm. Prince Justin gaped as he looked back helplessly at the older man, holding out a hand to try to grab hold of his "lover" once more.

But even though guilt began to creep up behind him, Howl gripped his free hand into a fist and slowly walked up the stairs. Close by, Markl quickly aided his master, receiving a "thank you" from the raven-haired.

"Come on, stop struggling! Your patient is waiting for you!" Emily continued cheerfully.

Justin sighed as he finally let her take over to where they were going, "Yeah…"

"Click."

XxXxXxXxX

"Creak, creak." Howl sighed as he sat up in bed. After his bath, he went straight to bed to rest, or so it seemed. The raven-haired couldn't even get a shuteye as he stared at his ceiling, seeing it change from clear to orange to dark purplish-black then to black. The pregnant man stood up, with some trouble of course, then quietly walked out of his room and walked down the stairs, knowing Markl was already in bed. He heard Calcifer stir in the hearth as he worked his way to the deep maroon couch. Out of the corner of his eye, the small red orb in the logs grew into a big orb as he sank into the couch like before, "Mmh…couldn't sleep?" Calcifer asked in a low voice as he rubbed his eyes with his thin, glowing hand. Howl mumbled something inaudible as he dug his knuckles into his lower back.

"…The bath didn't help…?" The fire demon added, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"No." The raven-haired let out a breath as he laid his head back on the sofa.

"Is it that bad?" Calcifer asked as he frowned.

"Try carrying stone bricks on your back for five months- nnh!" Howl's voice rose as he winced, his hand flying up to his temple.

"…Do I need to call Markl?"

"N-no…it's just a bloody headache that won't go away." The raven-haired seethed through his gritted teeth as he slowly slipped to his right, putting his head on the armrest as he lay on the maroon couch.

After a moment of silence between the two friends, the pregnant man sighed, "I was thinking…tomorrow, we should move the Kingsbury portal…"

"To where?" Once Howl didn't respond to Calcifer's question, the fire demon continued, "But isn't Sophie somewhere in Kingsbury?"

"For all we know, she could be with _the Prince_! But," The raven haired paused to rub his stomach, for he figured out one way to calm his little one after the many times he/she was restful, "since I haven't found her all this time in Kingsbury and her hometown, let's just hope that she is somewhere…close…by…" His voice trailed off as his breathing became soft and slow. The man's limbs became limp as Calcifer noticed that his friend had finally fallen asleep.

"Goodnight…Howl." The fire demon whispered as he "puffed" himself out, finding a comfortable spot between the logs to fall asleep once more.

XxXxXxXxX

"Zing. Click." The dial turned to green as the door clicked open, the cool night's breeze blowing into the warm castle. Voices murmured outside before the creaking of light footsteps were heard, arousing a sleeping demon.

"Hrm…what do you wa-" Calcifer sleepily asked, stopping his sentence short as his mouth stopped working, "Y-your-"

"Shh…he's sleeping on that couch over there, isn't he?" A woman's voice whispered as the being pointed to the deep maroon couch. The fire demon simply nodded once. The woman smiled as she slowly walked toward the sleeping Howl, rubbing her protruding stomach as she went.

Once she got there, she noticed that raven-haired was shivering. She hummed softly as she walked over to some cabinets to her right. She opened one of them, which were filled with old leather books and paper, and frowned as she looked into the next cabinet on her left. A grin fell on her lips as she found fluffy pillows and blankets neatly stuffed into each shelf. She picked out a pillow and a blanket then walked back to the dark maroon couch.

"You know, he's been worried about you." Calcifer spoke in a low voice as he continued to watch the woman.

"I am highly aware of that." She said as she carefully propped the sleeping man's head up onto the comfortable pillows she brought, lightly tucking in the older man as to not wake him.

"Ah…!" She gasped when her hand touched a firm, round bulge similar to hers under the blanket, "He's…!"

"Come on! The kids might be wondering where we've gone!" Someone whispered from the open front door.

"Ok!" She whispered back as she turned and hesitantly took a step forward, for she didn't want to go just yet. Another gasp escaped her lips when she felt something grab her hand.

"…Wait…" A hoarse voice spoke behind her as she took a glance behind her, finding to her relief that the sleeping being's eyes were still closed.

"Hm? What is it, Howl?" She asked, playing along, for she sensed the raven-haired wasn't fully awake.

"…Before you go…can you give me one more kiss…please?" Howl barely mumbled as his grip on the girl tightened.

She just smiled as she chuckled, "Alright." As she carefully kissed the man, she felt him relax under her hands as she held him steady.

"Come on!" The voice whispered from the door, more urgent this time. In her mind's eye, she sighed as she broke the kiss, noticing the raven-haired had fallen back asleep. She took one last look at the calm face of the wizard before she turned around again and walked back to the direction she just came form a moment ago.

_"We'll meet again soon, Howl."_

XxXxXxXxX

Howl's POV

_"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked into the blue sky as I could feel the green grass all around me tickle my cheeks._

_ "Yeah." A familiar calm voice spoke next to me as I saw something blue move in the corner of my eye. I felt my heartbeat fast as I quickly looked to my right. It was Sophie as I remembered her all those months ago, wearing her usual blue, "plain" dress and her short, starlight hair shining in the sunlight. It seemed that she was about to stand up when I quickly thought of something to say to stop her._

_ "…Wait!" I blurted out. My hand automatically grabbed her hand as she stood up from her spot next to me._

_ "Hm? What is it, Howl?" She said with her sparkling eyes._

_ "…Before you go…can you give me one more kiss…please?" My heart was in my throat as I tried to speak. She just smiled her usual smile at me and chuckled, "Alright." I felt her warm, passionate lips on mine as she placed one of her hand on my shoulder and the other one was caressing my jaw. I wanted to deepen the kiss and push her down into the grass but…_

"Ah…!" Howl inhaled a little as his eyes snapped open. The morning sun shined through the window as brightly as it had in his dream as he slowly sat up. He found that he had slept on his side last night, for his arm buzzed painfully, and that someone had given him a pillow and a blanket.

As the raven-haired pondered who had done it, he heard his apprentice's pounding footsteps running down the stairs.

"Morning Master Howl!" Markl chirped, a grin plastered to his face.

"Nnh…good morning Markl." Howl winced as he rubbed his belly, feeling his little one kicking his ribs in this bright, sunny morning.

"A- Did you have a good sleep last night, Master Howl?" The brunette was about to ask if the raven-haired was all right, but postponed the question instead.

"Mm-hm…" The older man mumbled absentmindedly as he stared out the window, which shown Porthaven's peaceful blue sky.

The apprentice then decided to ask the question he held on his tongue," M-Master Howl? Are you ok?"

"We should start breakfast soon. Looks like the fishermen are already coming back to shore." Howl said, changing he subject, as he carefully stood up with his hand supporting his back. He walked over to the cabinets and found the loaf of bread in a brown paper bag and the huge hunk of cheese on a white and blue plate, which was for emergencies when Sophie or Howl wasn't home or when they were too lazy to cook anything on Calcifer. With those two things in hand plus a knife he got from the drawer while he was there, he walked over to the long wooden table where they (almost) always eat their three main meals. With a flash of confusion written all over the boy's face he sat next to his master almost automatically.

"Howl, I think-" Calcifer was about to say from the hearth but the impregnate silence from the blue-eyed man shut the fire demon up, making the ball of fire frown and continue intently watching the pregnant man.

After fairly slicing the bread and ripping chunks off from the cheese, Howl swallowed and said in a low voice, "Markl? …There's something that I have to tell you…"

Markl frowned, then a second later brown eyes widened and a big grin was plastered on his face once more, "Is it about Sophie?" In the background, Heen jumped on the dark maroon sofa and wagged his tail, giving the two a hoarse bark.

The older man sadly shook his head, "No… We're…uh…moving."

"Moving?!" The apprentice's voice sort of pitched as he gaped.

The pregnant man winced, for his headache had come back, "Yes. But just Kingsbury portal."

"Kingsbury?! But didn't Sophie-"

"Yes, I know… We'll just have to continue hoping and searching…"

XxXxXxXxX

"Your majesty!" One of the prince's maids called out to him from down the hall. The blonde and his other maid, Emily, had just come back from their errand.

"Hm? What is it?" Justin asked as he turned around to face the girl.

"Mr. Pendragon had just moved out!"

"What?!" Prince Justin's eyes widened like saucepans as his jaw dropped.

"That can't be! We just saw him this morning!" Emily said, speaking for their prince, "Do you know where he went?"

"W-well…" The maid stuttered, her eyes wandering the floor.

"It's…fine," The blonde interrupted, pausing, "…Excuse me. I have something important to do." Justin gently pushed aside his two maids as he quickly walked toward his studies.

_"I'll find her for you, Howl. It's the least I could do."_

XxXxXxXxX

"Now, on my mark." The raven-haired said to Calcifer, who was in an iron shovel, which was in his friend's hand, as some magical wind blew around the room. Markl and Heen were sitting on the long wooden table, as to not disturb the magic at work and to not get left behind when the moving is done. It took the older man double the time to set up this "moving" situation than the last time he did it (i.e. moving the Wastes to Sophie's hometown) because of his new "obstacle". He even had to kneel to see over his protruding stomach just to write some chalk marking at his feet.

The fire demon grew at least a foot high as the magical wind picked up, not even disturbing anything in the room. The creaking of the moving castle bending was heard as only a few things were added to the house. There was another room addition as a couple more furniture and a vase of flowers were "magically" placed into the new room. When everything got quiet, the colorful lights and the hovering furniture (plus Howl) dimmed and clicked as the furniture was placed back on the ground.

"Moving's…do…ne…" Howl's voice trailed off as his knees buckled under him. It took all of his strength not to drop his friend as he fell on his free hand and knees.

"Ah! Master Howl!!" The apprentice gasped as he quickly jumped off the table and kneeled in front of his master, with Heen in tow. The raven-haired was breathing heavily and his skin was all clammy and cold when the brunette had grabbed the older man's arm.

"Do I need to get Jack?" The boy asked. The wheat-colored dog was barking hysterically like someone was having a coughing-fit as he ran up and down along the maroon cushions. Markl understood his dog's signal as he hurriedly crawled to Howl's side and wrapped the raven-haired's free arm over his shoulders, "Can you stand?" His master weakly nodded as he tried his best to help his apprentice hold him up on his wobbly feet.

"You rest there and I'll find Jack!" The brunette said after he set down the older man on the couch. He ran over to his working desk, where he had left his disguising cloak, but stopped when a hoarse voice called out to him, "Wait!"

"Hm?" Markl raised a brow as he turned to face the exhausted man.

Howl continued after taking some breaths of air, "…There's no need…"

"But-"

"…Check out the new room. Tell me what you think."

XxXxXxXxX

"This is-!" The brunette gasped as his lips curled up to a smile. The new furniture in the room was small and simple, but the boy instantly knew whose room this belonged to.

Markl squirmed excitedly as he ran back to the deep maroon couch, throwing his arms around the raven-haired's neck, "Do you think its going to be a boy?"

"Or a girl. …Are you going to help me with decorating?" Howl said with a smile.

"Mm-hm!" His apprentice excitedly nodded his head. Heen, who was sitting beside the brunette, wagged his tail and bark a couple of times.

The older man laughed at this, "You too Heen! You can help with the painting!"

_"So that little visit really did the trick. The atmosphere in the room is lighter… It's been along time since he laughed like that."_ Calcifer thought as he slightly smiled, watching the two and the dog with amusement.

XxXxXxXxX

Author's note: Yes, it has been a while since I updated this, once again. But I hope you liked this one! Merry Christmas! Onward!


End file.
